Both Of Us
by Bombtown
Summary: Lovina liked keeping to herself, never being open to others. But when a certain spainard walkes into her life, will things change and make her open up? But from her job at the local store, her co-workers are very protective, or some may even like her. Antonio will have to take his chances and try to steal her heart before someone else does. SpainxFem!Romano, and other pairings.
1. Lovina's Job

Chapter 1: Lovina's Job.

{Lovina}

* * *

"Have a nice day..." Were the 4 words Lovina despised beyond everything.

That all came with her job; cashier and inventory stocker at the local grocery store. Its not that she 'hated' the job. But, it wasn't a walk in the park.

It involved attending to cranky, chatty, crying, annoying, depressed, and loud mouthed customers. As well as gathering money from them at the cashier stand, where the customers yelled, complained, argued, and made a scene if they didn't have enough money, or were a cranky piece of shit.

And lucky her, she was working the cashier today.

After the customer left, one of Lovina's co-workers from the till over spoke up.

Her name was Elice; she was Belgian and spoke both English and Dutch quite fluently.

She had blonde hair tied back into a green ribbon that she used as a headband. Also she had light blue eyes that resembled the sky in a way. She was wearing the usual outfit for work. Yes, an outfit for a grocery store, what has this world come to? It was a slightly oversized, grass green t-shirt that came just past the workers mid thigh, it also had a pop collar and the store logo and name printed in bold letters on the right side of the shirt, just above the chest. They had to wear black on the legs, it didn't matter what kind of type of clothing for your legs, as long as it was black. And for shoes, they were ordered to wear closed-toe shoes, so none of the products from the store would crush their toes.

"So, how're ya' holding up? It's been pretty busy today," Elice sighed. "To make matters worse, i barely got any sleep." After saying that, she yawned and stretched her arms and cracked her back.

"Fine, but annoyed as shit. I feel about the same, i barely got any sleep either. Thank god I don't have to work tomorrow." Lovina gave a tired yawn, not bothering to cover her mouth.

Elice laughed weakly, she had a soft smile on her pale pink lips. "I guess so... One more question." She said looking away slightly.

"What?" Lovina asked, getting frustrated. She disliked it when people start a sentence then stop halfway through, oh no, they have to make you wait to hear the rest.

"Aren't you on night duty tonight, you know, restocking and inventory.

Just after Elice mentioned that, Lovina groaned. If there was anything she hated more than saying 'Have a nice day.' It was night duty. She usually had 2 other people working nights with her, and she usually didn't mind them. She was actually pretty open to the people she had been aquatinted to for some time, as well as the workers, it took time for her to actually open up a bit. So she like being around her 'Acquaintances'. But around people she didn't know or, someone who seemed like a total dick, she was colder to them, colder than a winter in Canada. (Is Canadian, so I have experience.)

Lovina asked quizzically. "Do you know who else is on nights with me?"

Elice looked in the distance for a moment or two until she looked back at Lovina with glowing eyes. "You're on night shift with Matthias and Lars!"

Lovina sighed contently, she was pretty decent buddies with Lars; Elice's brother from the Netherlands, he spoke both English and Dutch, just like his sister. And she didn't know Matthias too well, but she knew him well enough. Matthias was from Denmark, he spoke English and Danish. Though, she did remember hearing he was a handful.

Elice smiled, looked over to her watch and finally spoke. "Well Lovina, this is farewell for now, its 9:15. My shift is over! See ya later!" Elice called over her shoulder as she walked towards the automatic doors, which opened up for her without hesitation. Lovina watched as her friend left the building and into the darkness of the night. Lovina sighed, Elice was lucky to have the rest of the night getting to go home and relax.

"HEY! Serve your customers you idiot!"

Lovina jolted her head in the direction of the voice. It was an old man, who was clearly in a cranky mood.

Lovina sighed and took the SINGLE item he chose and bagged it for him. She didn't even bother to say those 4 stupid words to such a jackass.

Just as the old man left swearing and cussing, a group of people, about Lovina's age came into the store, making a huge ruckus.

This would be a long, long night for Lovina.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter! It's more like an intro. Future stories will be longer, promise!**

**Anyways, since I started this I'd like to say that if I could make any improvements or changes, PM me or comment! Feedback is welcome! **

**Peace, ~Bombtown~**


	2. The Trio

Chapter 2: The Trio.

{Lovina}

Lovina sighed, just as the day was almost done, a group of loud mouth boys around her age, barged into the store talking about what to buy for an 'upcoming party' they were hosting.

The 3 guys went around the corner hollering and yelling on a mission for alcohol. Lovina figured they couldn't be much older than she was. Lovina was 17 1/2; she just graduated high school and was taking 2 years off learning so she could find a good college or university. She had very good grades and was an honor student. She got many requests from multiple universities, so it would take her some time to choose which she would attend in the area.

"Ohonhonhon! Gil, look over there." Came a heavily accented French accent.

Lovina directed her attention towards the 3 boys, two of which were staring at another of Lovina's co-workers; Maddie Williams.

She was a Canadian, who spoke both English and French, and had wavy, wheat-blonde hair in low pigtails, parts of her hair held back with maple leaf berets. She had beautiful amaranthine colored eyes behind her thin black wired glasses, also wearing the working outfit, but the shirt she received was way too big for her, it was almost at her knees. She had pale, flawless porcelain skin and had a petit figure, but was also pretty curvaceous as well.

She was currently trying to stock cereal boxes on the top shelf of the food shelves. She was a bit too short to reach all the way up, plus the shelving units were pretty tall.

Lovina observed as a tall man with messy, but neat looking silver hair and piercing carmine eyes, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white and yellow v-neck t-shirt and a red hoodie, approached her and offered her a hand with the remaining boxes, which was about 6 remaining.

Maddie blushed, and allowing him to help, she stepped back and waited for him to finish up, while also holding up a small conversation with him, mostly of where they're both from, why they came to New York and simple interests.

Not long after that, he finished up and Maddie thanked him numerous times over and over again.

"Thank you so much, these shelves are just too high for me to reach, so I appreciate it a lot." Maddie smiled a shy, but shining smile at the man.

"Naww, it's nothing... I'm just awesome like that, so, I guess I'll see ya' around?" The man asked and looked... Nervous but calm, he kept his cool. And was that a German accent?

"Yep, for sure! I'll see you later... Uhh...?" Maddie asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, uhh, Gilbert. My name is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. And yours?" He held out a hand and Maddie happily took it.

"Madeline Williams, but call me Maddie. Ok," Maddie shook his hand happily and both pulled away, Maddie smiled then spoke once more. "Well, I better get back to work, have a nice day ok!"

Gilbert laughed then nodded." Will do. And you, have an awesome day!" He laughed and walked down the food isle back to his friend who laughed and lightly punched his arm.

"What happened mon ami? You seemed pretty nervous there... Are you in love?" The one with French inquired.

He had wavy, shoulder length blonde hair, cerulean eyes and wore a blue v-neck t-shirt and some black shorts.

"N-No, she's just different! Which is pretty awesome!" Gilbert snickered. "Now where the fuck is Gilbird!" He then commenced running around in circles.

Lovina noticed 3 of them when they came in, but the 3rd was missing. Lovina thought nothing of it, tended to her customers and checked out their food and other items.

"GIT! Back off you bloody wanker!" Came a strong British accent from yet another one of Lovina's co-workers; Alice Kirkland. She had blond hair in high pigtails with berets on either side of her hair too keep her bangs out of the way. She had fierce viridian eyes behind glasses.

Currently she was freaking out at the Frenchman, who was attempting to grope her backside.

"If you don't stop, I WILL call the cops!" Alice yelled, the Frenchman backed off completely and sent her a final wink before walking towards a new isle adding a "Ohonhonhon!" while walking.

Alice sighed and went back to her cashier station once again and began with her few customers.

Lovina sighed and did the same.

There were barley ANY people there, given the fact it was 10:15.

_'Just another 45 minutes. And all the people will be gone, and i can restock the store in peace... With the acceptation of Lars and Matthias_.' She chuckled silently to herself, and continued her work.

Soon after, Lovina was sitting in the chair in the cashier booth, waiting for the last 15 minutes before closing time and she could chill at the store, restocking and whatnot.

"Mon ami, you should bring that girl from here to the party." Once again the Frenchman made his presence known. He rounded the corner with the other guy... But the other one, he came into the store with them, and Lovina never saw him leave... Oh well.

"Why would the awesome me do that? I met her today, and you want me to bring her to a party that's tomorrow night?" Gilbert inquired.

"Oui! I shall convince mon petite lapin to the party with me." The two exchanged grins and walked up to, of course Lovina's till.

Of all the tills open, it had to be hers.

Lovina stood up and waited for the two to get the items on the roller belt.

The French man looked up and smiled at Lovina. He stopped helping with the endless supplies of groceries on the cart and looked at Lovina with curios, lust-filled eyes.

"Well, mon cher, I don't believe I ever met you here before." The man said and attempted to get Lovina's attention by lame pickup lines.

"I just got the fucking job." Lovina refrained from making eye contact with the said 'pervert bastard'.

"Ahh, I shall see you more often no? It would be my pleasure to take you to my party I'm hosting." The man said, leaning over towards her.

"No and no, I'm not interested in perverted bastards. Plus I don't know you, and I do NOT want to know you. Got it!" Lovina snapped at the Frenchman, though, he did not give up without a fight.

"Well, my name is Francis Bonnefoy, from Fra-"

"I don't give a fuck where you're from or who you are." Lovina cut him off.

Francis was getting slightly agitated, but was going to try once more.

"Well, you see I-"

"FRANCISCO~! GILBERTO~!"

All three turned their heads and saw a man standing there with about 25 tomatoes, a bottle of Spanish wine and a huge grin on his face.

He had messy, short brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He wore a Spanish soccer jersey and some black shorts. He was built. Lovina could see his muscles on his arms and legs. And he had beautifully tanned skin.

"Antonio, where the hell were you?" Gilbert asked, slightly annoyed and face palmed.

"Oh, well I was trying to find some of this," He held up the bottle of Spanish wine. "It took quite a while! But, I brought tomatoes!"

The Spaniard walked up beside his friends and added even more to the endless amount of groceries that mostly contained of alcohol and snacks for the said 'Party'.

Antonio happily placed the items on the belt and looked up, only to see the most beautiful girl he was sure he had ever seen.

She had wavy, 3 inches past her shoulder, auburn hair with a side bang on the left side of her head, and an untamed, slightly-curled stray hair that stuck out to the side. She had Olive colored eyes and a thin and curvaceous body, as well as pretty tanned skin. She also had a grey headband on, not keeping any hair out of the way, but more for decoration.

Antonio just stared at her with a certain look on his face. One of interest... He just stopped functioning and stared at her, acting as if the world had stopped.

It didn't last long until Lovina took notice to his creepy staring. "Is there something wrong? Or you just gunna' stand there with a stupid look on your face?" Lovina shot at him.

Antonio was a bit taken back by her words. Yes, she may have some colourful language, but Antonio was just amazed at how someone could be that beautiful.

"N-No! I just got distracted, you're so pretty I couldn't look away from you, mi amiga!" Antonio smiled and looked at her with his green beryl eyes shining.

Lovina's face became red. "N-No I'm not, don't say that shit... Bastard." She was almost finished up scanning the groceries.

"Si, you are! You're so pretty! Can I have your number? Por favor?" Antonio smiled and grabbed the grocery bags and put them into the cart. That the three were going to take outside.

"Idiota..." Lovina mumbled under her breath. "No you can't."

But the Spaniard didn't give up yet. "Por favor? I would really like to get to know you! Give me a chance, Please? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and if you gave me a chance I could make you really happy." He smiled sincerely and leaned over the counter.

She didn't like getting complements, in fact she hated it. Mostly because she was too stubborn to get the fact that they really meant the words said to her. And also she was used to her sister getting the complements and praises while Lovina was second best, or not even. She was used to being a shadow and Feliciana was the star. So when the attention was directed to her, she either didn't believe it, freaked out and got mad, or she took it as a joke.

"I already said no! I told you enough times! You're a persistent little bastard." After a few more swipes, Lovina was finished bagging and scanning the items.

Antonio stepped away a bit in defeat, but the for sure wouldn't be the last time Lovina would see him, he wasn't going to give up hope just yet. Though he figured he wasn't the only guy going after her heart, so he had to act fast or another guy would take her heart away. And that would be unacceptable.

Francis was the one too step forward and pay, credit card ready in hand. As Lovina typed away, trying to find the total cost of the items, Francis took out a piece of paper from his back pocket and would hand it to Lovina as soon as she was ready to say the total.

"Ok, the total is... $118.90, will it be cash or cre-"

Lovina was cut off as Francis moving in closer to her from across the till and spoke in a sultry tone.

"Mon cher, this is for my party, call if you need the directions." Francis then placed the sheet of paper with his number on it into the pocket on the side of her apron.

They only had to wear aprons at the tills incase of any items exploding or spilling. But the likeliness of that was higher than you'd think, customers would chuck the items on the belt and expect them to be perfectly fine. Well reality check, no, they will explode or spill if you throw them. WELCOME TO EARTH.

"Don't count on it bastardo!" Lovina yelled as Francis and Gilbert left, Antonio was reluctant, but, he obliged and followed.

Before he exited the store though, he turned and gave a huge, warm smile, and a wave for good-bye.

Lovina stared and waved her hand. Not in a way to say good-bye, but in a way to say, "Get the fuck out of my sight before you regret It." type way.

He left, calling for his friends to wait up with that stupid grin on his face. Then he took off into a jog. Lovina wanted to yell at him to stop running in the store like an idiot, but caught herself just as Matthias walked towards her with a grin on his face and lots of pent up energy.

This would definitely be an interesting night for her.

* * *

**Holycrapola! I'm really into this story right now! I feel like this one's a keeper!**

**Anyways, I'm not too sure on what other characters to use :/ I haven't used many since I'm weird and only turn certain characters into girls, or, with pairings, I'm a little bit cautious or not very open to some. So ill have to do some research to figure out this whole ordeal here.**

**I might add Turkey, Greece, Hungary, Austria, Australia, America, Romania, and Cuba or Mexico. Ill also make up some filler characters, so I don't make any nations look like a bad guy. Ill make up my own so the nations are hated :/**

**So, next chapter may or may not be as long as this, I'm still brainstorming ideas. But that is easily taken care of since I now sleep in our camping trailer, so it's quiet and I can focus, while on occasion listing to music since it inspires me to write more, and opens me up to new settings, pairings, and stories behind the story.**

**Also, Review would be nice^^! And so is feedback, so if there are any errors, mistakes, or anything I could do to improve and be more entertaining in my writing, please include it in your review!**

**So, with that, I say farewell readers of this story.**

**Thanks~ Bombtown**


	3. Night Shift

**Ok, So I DON'T own Hetalia, if I did, there would be much yaoi… So, So much**

**… ON TO THE STORY~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Night shift

{Lovina}

"Yo, Lovina you ready!" Came a loud question from Matthias, who currently was booking' it down the aisle way at 100m/h.

He had blonde hair that swept slightly to one side and it was also pointed slightly skyward. He had piercing blue eyes and was muscular and pretty tall. He also wore the uniform, but the shirt better fit the guys since they had more upper body.

Lovina stood from her chair behind the till and walked to meet Matthias.

"I guess I have to be, don't have much of a fuckin' option you know." She glared at the ground and sighed a bit, her and Matthias then walked towards the 'Staff Only' room at the East side of the store.

Lovina walked inside and saw many large trolleys of products. Each of them had to empty all 3 of the carts each were assigned, then were allowed to leave the store, lock up, and go back home.

"Holy shit. Why the hell were we given _THIS_ much..." Matthias muttered as he grabbed the back of the large trolleys and began to push it out the swinging door from chilly room.

Lovina did the same, pushing the large cart out after Matthias. Mumbling many curses in her native tongue as she exited.

* * *

It turns out that the two were restocking in the same isle as one another. So they engaged in some conversation.

"So, do you have any clue to where the fuck Lars is?" Lovina asked, grabbing five cans of canned Mushroom Soup and bringing placing them from expiry dates and names or brands.

"I honestly have no clue... Maybe gettin' high, I don't have a goddamn clue. But if he doesn't show up, he'll be fired in no time... Hey," Matthias looked to face Lovina. "Do ya' want any coffee? Or a bagel or something? If you do, imma go for a coffee run if that's cool with ya'." Matthias asked looking at Lovina with a happy look.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have a coffee and a mix berry muffin. I'll give you the change." Lovina said, placing down the last of her cans and groping around the pockets of her black skinny jeans.

"Naw, it'll be on me! I'll be back in ten!" Matthias said, placing down the chip bags back in the cart and running off down the aisle way towards the exit.

"G-Grazie!" Lovina called back. She heard Matthias laugh a bit. She grinned at herself as he left.

After a few more minutes of stacking a soup cans, she saw Lars parading down the aisle towards her.

He had spiked up, blonde hair and watercolor teal eyes. He had a tall, muscular build, thanks to his years of training in soccer.

"Hey." Lovina said annoyingly to him. 'Bastard! You're late!' Lovina thought.

"Heeey... W- Hah w-ehats up?" Was the slurred reply.

"Lars, are you high again? STUPID BASTARDO!" Lovina yelled and chucked a can at him, though he easily dodged it.

"No, I'm just fuckin' with ya'" He laughed a bit, then walked into the back room to gather his stock.

"Idiot."

* * *

All three soon finished their trolleys of food at around 2:30-ish, they were sitting on the 'Snacks and Pop' isle way floor in a small circle, each waiting for their food helping that they always got after they finished their nights work.

"Lars, I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you a caramel-vanilla latte with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles and a bagel." Matthias said walking to Lars with his bag of food.

"You and your fancy ass coffee." Was Lars cocky reply.

Matthias mocked hurt and continued handing out the food. "And Lovina, I got you some special coffee instead of a double-double. And your mixed berry muffin." Matthias said, handing Lovina her bag with a huge grin on his face, and sitting down in the circle type thing.

"The fuck? What kind of special coffee?" Lovina asked opening the bag, searching around and grabbing the hot Styrofoam cup. Lovina had always liked the design. It was from her favorite café .It had a grey base on the cup, with thin orange and white stripes going down the cup, and the Logo was written in cursive lettering, underneath the logo, was the picture of a steaming muffin.

With caution, Lovina took a sip from the smoldering cup.

As the flavors entered her mouth, she was put into a hot liquid induced coma.

It was a mixture of caramel, vanilla, and banana, with a hint of chocolate and mint. At this point Lovina was sipping her coffee quite quickly. With a look of ecstasy on her slightly smiling face.

While Matthias grinned at her. He liked seeing Lovina smile; she looked like she was actually enjoying herself. She looked happy... Maybe even... Pretty...

**BAM.**

He liked her, just like that. Matthias had gained some new feelings for this grouchy Italian. But he knew her long enough to know she wasn't always like that. She had her moments, but once she noticed what she was doing, she would turn red, cross her arms and turn the other way then stomp off, cursing inimitable everything.

"Matthias! What the fuck is this, tell me!..." Lovina realized what she was saying and blushed a bit, she added to the end of her sentence, a "N-Not that I care or anything..."

Matthias grinned and moved back a bit. "It's a Caramel-Vanilla Mocha Latte with Banana Whipped Cream along with a Chocolate Drizzle and mint sprinkles... I didn't know you would've liked sweet things." He laughed again and patted her back.

"Well..." She started, going to sit back against the shelving unit. While Lars listened, munching on his warm, buttered bagel, with a satisfied look on his face.

"It's not that I like them..." Matthias and Lars sent her accusing faces. Lovina seethed in reply. "I get the occasional sweet-tooth, ok bastardo!"

Lars laughed and lay on his back, his bagel sitting on his tummy, and his coffee sitting beside his face. Matthias took a huge bite out of his strawberry strudel, his face lit up at the mingling flavors of the crumbly pastry wrapped around the strawberry jelly filling. He then sat back onto the isle shelving unit across from Lovina while Lars lay flat on his back in between.

"Hey, Lovina." Lars started, propping himself up on his elbows and facing her direction.

"What." She asked after swallowing the coffee that was remaining in her mouth, she liked to savor the taste.

"Are you going to that party on Heta Ave. tomorrow night?" He asked, speaking slowly and tiredly, it had been a long and busy night, plus, their limbs were sore due to the stretching to reach the higher shelves. Matthias and Lars had no problem with the high shelves, but Lovina did. After time and time again of attempting to reach the top shelf by stretching her limbs to such an extent that they felt as though they would become independent from her body, she would give up and place them behind different products on the shelves. And when Lars or Matthias found them, they would put them away. Lovina thought this was clever, but Matthias and Lars knew this for about the few months she worked there.

She yawned. "No, I wasn't asked to go."

"Well, we're inviting you, so you'll go right! There'll be beer!" Matthias cut in happily.

"Dunno." Was the reply

Lars snickered. "Me and Matthias will pick you up, around 9:00 then we could crash back at my place. Good deal?"

"I don't fuckin' know! Give me until tomorrow to think!" She hollered, her loud boisterous voice carrying its way across the store.

That just caused the laughter to build up between the two, Lovina scoffed. She stuffed the last bits of her freshly baked muffin into her mouth with 3 little chomps.

"Well, I think it's about time we take a leave. Anyone agree?" Matthias stated, returning the bits of garbage in his brown bag that the food came in, and collecting himself up off the floor, cracking his back in the process.

"Yep, it's..." Lars glanced at his watch, grinning. "Its 3:26." He ended with a small chortle of a laugh.

"Well, I'm leaving. Fuck that shit." Lars half-heartedly spoke as he stood to his feet, stumbling to gain his balance, gained a 'Smooth.' in the process.

Though being as stubborn as he was, he ignored it and began walking down the unlit isle towards the entrance and into the musky, eeriness of the foggy night outside.

After the automatic doors closed, Matthias and Lovina stood to their feet, both using the shelves to help hoist themselves upright.

"Well, I'm tired as shit, so I'm leaving." Lovina said, pacing her way down the aisle way.

"Well, wait up then!" Matthias called after her, jogging to keep up the speedy Italian, who was hightailing it out of there.

"No, I wanna get home." she yawned midway through her sentence. "You me and Lars don't have to work tomorrow, ya know."

"We all should hang out tomorrow! We can go to the mall and find some sweeet party outfit!" Matthias beamed, walking beside a cranky Lovina in the 'Bread and Bakery' isle.

"If I did go the party, when will we meet up?" She hissed as the two automatic doors opened and sent a chilled gust of wind into their half asleep faces. The air was like surprise pins and needles to their obviously cold unprepared faces.

"Well, id say around noon, we can buy out outfit, then change in the washrooms or somthin'. Then we'll hang out at the mall for the rest of the day, the we'll leave at about 8:30 and be there by 9:00." He insisted, draping an arm over a drooping shoulder of Lovina, who sent him a 'dont-touch-me-or-you'll-regret-it-the-next-day-if-you-live-that-long.' type of glare. He immediately backed off, retracting his arm from her shoulders and walked in the direction of his car. Lovina, doing the same.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, remember 11:45, K?" He hollered over his shoulders. He watched as his breath made a small puff of fog in the crisp air.

"Ya." Was her reply as she unlocked her black and white, 1957Chevrolet Bel Air.

Matthias owned a pure white, 1966 Oldsmobile Toronado.

Both waved goodbyes and entered their cars, started their engines. The sound of the steady putter filled the dead-silent night air, which was nice, knowing that everything wasn't silent at the end of the day.

Lovina put her car into drive and began out of the parking lot, Matthias hot on her trail as his car was practically tailing her.

Sighing, Lovina turned the, surprisingly good quality radio, in her car on. She smiled upon hearing one of her favorite songs come smoothly out the speakers of her car; Those Distant Bells by Snow Patrol.

Pulling out of the parking lot, she began her journey home, silently singing along with the song. Mainly, she liked the song because it actually has MEANING, yes, meaning. Not those shitty songs that rap about drugs, sex, money or guns. No, this song had actual feelings, and emotion in the lyrics, not random drabbles of things almost no one could relate to. This song, yes, it was very relatable for many people, including herself. She liked finding songs that she could relate to, and actually understand.

Understand... That word made her think even more. There is one thing in particular that she couldn't particularly understand. Antonio.

Why the heck was his attention on her? Why did he just stare and give her unnecessary compliments? (Which she despised). He just... Stared. She gripped onto the cold steering wheel, feeling slightly uneasy about his actions, as well as pissed at them.

She gathered that he would be at that party the three of them were talking about.

_Wait..._

_Waaaiiittt..._

_... Fuck._

Fuck the world and all its being.

Matthias and Lars were talking about the three stooges' party. Which lessened her likeliness of attending. If that French bastard was going to be there, she sure as hell wasn't. She was going to make him stay a good two-hundred yards away from her... Maybe even miles... Yea, that could work too.

She was mid thought on planning one of the many ways to keep that idiota french-fry away from her, as well as the Spaniard, when she suddenly realized she was pulling into her parking space at her apartment complex.

Sighing, she gathered her bag from the passenger side of her car, turned off the engine, got out into the mucky excuse for a night, and locked up her car, fiddling with the keys a bit to fit them into her jeans back pocket. She walked her way into the automatic doors of the complex, awkwardly, for the door closes too fast and gets her heels, every goddamn time.

Hissing at the slight pain, she walked towards the east; the elevator. She lived in a newly built apartment building, so not many people lived there, as well as all furniture and appliances were new never used, which was a plus knowing how the rooms were cheaply priced, quite big, and in great condition.

A small ding got her attention as the shiny, metallic doors of the beige interior elevator opened its doors for Lovina to take an enter.

She walked into the elevator and pressed the 14th floor. She lived in a 20 story building, with about 15- 20 rooms on each floor.

The elevator sped upwards, making little noise and was very smooth on its jorney to the 14th floor, cursing at the crappy elevator music that, honestly, NO ONE even liked.

Soon after, a ding sounded and the elevator arrived on her floor, she exited the open doors and walked left down the short hall, in search of room 282.

After a few paces forward, she came across her room and pulled her keys put of her back pocket, finding the correct key for the lock.

After a short second of fiddling, she found the key and unlocked the door.

She entered surprisingly clean apartment. Upon entering, you'd see the living room on the left side of the room. Complete with coffee colored L- shaped couch, and a black Leather armchair on the left of the couch. Both circling a glass and wood table, that had a bowl of tomatoes perched on it.

To the right was the kitchen, which has island and dark marble countertops. The cabinets above the lower cabinets were made of redwood and had lots of storage. On the right wall across from the counters, was a small wooden table, seating enough for two.

Straight ahead was the washroom. To the left; Lovina's room, and left was a guest room. Which Lovina used as a study. Mostly for her guitar, laptop and computer, and other activities that she favored.

She walked towards her room, opening the cedar wood door to her fortress; she flicked on the switch on the wall which powered a dimly lit light which hung off the ceiling.

It was a pretty big room; she had a double sized bed, black comforter and grey blankets spread on the memory foam mattress. On the left side on the room, were a window and a dark wooden dresser underneath. The right had a door to the washroom, which had two entry's and exits; Lovina's room, and the washroom door in the hallway. On the wall that the entry door was on, was a closet, nothing special. It had two dark sliding doors that revealed countless hangers, some with clothes, some without, and a small shelving unit underneath, for either extra clothes, or, storage.

She tossed her belongings onto the desk beside she dresser. Walking over to the dresser, she grabbed a clean pair of blue and white short shorts that had ITALIA written in bold letters on the butt, and an oversized 'Rock Band' t-shirt.

Quickly, she changed out of her work uniform, tossing the pieces of clothing onto her desk chair, turned off the lights and crawled into her bed, quickly falling into a hopefully nice slumber... At 4:27 in the morning.

_Mio dio._

Thankfully, she had tomorrow off...

But... Hanging out with Lars and Matthias was also tomorrow,

And so was the party. Which, she was considering, going to, just for Lars and Matthias.

So she now conjured up a plan.

Sleep until 11:00 so she had a good 7 hours of sleep, then she'd get dressed for the mall, buy a nice party outfit, seeing as she was in need of one. Them, gather what's left of her dignity, and go to the dreaded party.

* * *

**Haahh, chapter done! Well, I see that this chapter is muuuchhh longer than the rest. BUT, the next chapter will be quite a bit longer, seeing as the 3 will be at the mall, shopping for clothes, eating, and interesting shopping mall shenanigans!**

**Come on guise! Three Chapters and still no reviews? GIMME SOME LOVIN' GUISE!**

**From now on, I'll make Reviews my motivation, If I don't get many, I might discontinue the story since no one really reads this one :/**

**BUT! Please tell me if I Make any grammatical errors and gimme hints or ideas to make this more interesting for you all :D**

**So, until next time!**

**~Ciao~**


	4. The Mall

**Alright~ First off Id like to thank all who Reviewed~ You guys are amazing!**

**Also, i dont own Hetalia or Modern Warfare 3, if i did, the world would be madness.**

**To the story~~**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mall

{Lovina}

Lovina's ears were currently being assaulted by her goddamn alarm clock.

Groaning, she grabbed her alarm clock, punched the top a few times, and then threw the clock at the floor landing with a loud clunk.

She sat up in the bed and yawned, limbs, back and jaw cracking as she flexed her arms up then facing them outward. Dropping her arms, she sat in the bed, covers messy and draped half off the bed. She flexed her leg muscles and pushed the little remainder of blankets off of herself and swung her legs off the bed.

She went to stand, but as she did, her (Bastardo) leg gave out and caused her to falter and almost face-plant into the ground if her trusted bed weren't there for her.

She steadied herself once more, and BAM!

Lars and Matthias! She has to get ready for the mall today!

Rushing over to her alarm clock, who was abandoned on the floor, she picked it up and took a quick look at the time; 11:15.

Oh.

Well... She still has time...

Sighing, she walked over to her dresser and searched for a nice pair of clothes, she grabbed them, then took for the washroom for a brisk shower.

Stepping out of the shower and drying her hair, she started to think that the party might not be too bad. She was NOT a people person, so, she would probably hang out with Lars and Matthias.

She pulled on a pale green tank top followed by a black cardigan and some jean short-shorts. She topped it off with black and white high-tops Adidas and her favorite necklace of a, green, baby sea turtle. Her and her twin sister; Feliciana, received the turtle necklaces from their grandfather back in Italy.

She quickly blow-dried her hair and applied a small amount of eyeliner. Stopping in front of the mirror, she tidied herself up, Yanking down the flimsy tank top and adjusting the cardigan, then walked to the door.

Stepping out of the washroom, she was given a wonderful greeting from, whom else?

Lars and Matthias.

The duo were sitting on her couch, watching soccer on the plasma screen.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

The two jumped and spun around in their seats, with a dumbfound look on their (bastardo) faces.

"Oh, Sup!" Matthias grinned, Lars punched His arm.

Matthias was wearing a pretty colorful vest/hoodie thing. It was purple and white and had no sleeves and looked like a vest, but it was baggy and had a hood at the back, he also wore a pair of dark jeans and a pair of bulky Adidas High-tops much like Lovina. And he styles up his look with a pure white watch, and of course, his spiked, side swept hair.

"This jack wagon just couldn't wait for another half hour for you." Lars grinned at the end.

He wore more easy going clothes, a loose fitting tank top that had "Nederland" and a pair of baggy black shorts and some vivid green sandals. Also playing up the outfit with a simple cross necklace.

Matthias punched Lars' waist, whispering a barely audible, "Shut up!"

"Why are you here!" Lovina shrieked.

Lars and Matthias laughed in unison, both giving her the _'Are you fucking kidding me_?' look.

Sighing, Lovina grabbed her small Adidas bag. "Well seeing as you're already here, let's go."

She and the guys began walking out the door. Lovina turned and locked the door, they began to walk down the hall with the guys.

"Why are you here so fuckin' early?" She yawned while speaking.

Lars chuckled. "I told you already, Matthias just couldn't wait... Plus I was getting bored."

"... Really?"

* * *

As they pulled into the mall, Matthias had to be woken up by Lovina, who was somewhat unamused seeing as the car ride was only 10 minutes long from her apartment to the mall.

After 2 minutes of shaking Matthias, Lovina gave in and began punching his arm and gut repetitively, though she successfully woke him up, she left his body with some tender bruises.

"What. The. Hell..." Matthias groaned and stepped out of Lars' car, cracking his back as he exited, bit stopped and recoiled as his gut was sore from being punched.

Lars and Lovina followed and exited the car, stretching their legs and cracking their backs, seeing as even being 12:00, it was early for all of them. They liked sleeping in.

After Lars locked up, the trio walked through the parking lot, being attacked by evil UV rays and drivers who clearly should NOT be allowed to drive. The three almost got hit a total of 16 times. The eventually approached the doors and entered the beautifully air conditioned, 3 story shopping mall.

Upon entering, they walked towards to a large plastic sign at the entrance and looked at the mall map, observing the stores that were there and which would be most likely to have party clothes.

"I think we should go here first, then look at that place, the maybe there. Sound good?" Matthias inquired, draping his arms over Lovina and Lars' shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets got then." Lovina stated blankly, walking towards the escalator heading to the third floor, Lars and Matthias following behind, trying to keep up the speedy Italian.

Lovina stepped onto the escalator watching from a distance as Lars and Matthias hit on some girls waiting at the bottom.

Groaning in annoyance, she walked off the escalator, and found a nearby bench, deciding Lars and Matthias enjoyed taking their time, she walked over to it and sat, going to be waiting for god knows how long.

Thinking they'd be a while, she pulled out her phone and opened up the game Plague INC., she liked the game because she could kill and destroy the countries she didn't like. Which she approved of greatly.

Soon after, she got carried away of time and didn't realize that a man was sitting next to her.

"Oi, watcha' playin'? Hey, isn't that that Plague game?" Asked a man with a heavily accented Australian voice. Lovina decided that he was pretty good looking. He had messy brown hair that had a side part in the right and a small cowlick. He had lively jade eyes, and a band-aid over the bridge his nose.

At the current moment, he was sitting really closely to her and looking at the screen of her game.

Since he was cute, so she thought she would have some fun and flirt a bit. Yes, she was a bit of a grouch, but when she came across the occasional cute guy, shed flirt like there's now tomorrow. But if they were cute but came across clingy or desperate or even like a dimwit or douchbag, she would shut them down and send the packing.

Turning to the man, she gave a small smile. "Yea, it is, but, I'm not very good at it." She looked down at the screen again, looking a bit down.

"Hey, hey, no need to look so down, i'll help ya' out! Here lemme' take a look." He asked nicely, and Lovina gave the device over grinning and leaning over closer to his face, adding more sight to her cleavage, as her shirt was a low v-neck.

He took notice to the action, but tried to focus on the game.

"Thanks for helping me out, I can never seem to get the right technique." She stated, leaning in just a bit more so her chest was touching his arm.

He blushed, but tried to keep his cool. "Well, w-what you should do is split points between the symptoms and abilities, that way, it'll spread faster... Well, here ya' go," The man gave her device back to her, she took it back and smiled sweetly, moving back, but sitting closely next to him.

"Thank. I appreciate that. The names Lovina." She flashed him a smile.

He smiled back (A beautiful smile from Lovina's POV) and gave a quick nod of his head. "No problem, Lovina. I'm Dan, and quick question. Why is a gal like you, sittin' here alone? Aren't you here with someone?" he asked, Leaning closer to her.

_'Oh, two can play this game!_' Lovina thought.

"Well, my two buddies are hitting on some girls at the bottom of the escalator, so, I came up here to wait." She grinned.

Dan got a sneaky looking grin on his face. "Well, aren't they concerned that you'll get taken away?"

Lovina and Dan were both sending each other heated looks. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should test it?" Her and His face were getting quite close, both slyly grinning.

"Hey! Lovina! We're back! Sorry for the wai-... Who's this?" Matthias and Lars were walking over, just stepping off the escalator.

Both moved away from each other awkwardly, Lovina gathering her belongings and putting them back in her small over the shoulder bag.

Standing back up, she turned and gave a wink, which caught Dan, Lars AND Matthias' attention. "Well, it looks like I have to go, see ya around." A smile, then she walked off in the direction on the store, leaving all three of the guys in shock.

"D-Did she jus-"

"Yes, she did... What's wrong with her?" Lars cut Matthias off.

"What do ya'll mean? Nothin' seems wrong with her?" Dan added.

"No! You don't know her like we do! She HATES guys, so what just happened here, is a huge breakthrough." Lars said, still shocked and unmoving.

"O-Oh..." Dan stuttered out.

Oh, is right my friend..." Matthias said, jaw hanging slack.

"Mother of god..."

* * *

Lovina was looking at a pair of leggings that had black and white cube-ish, geometric shapes, she thought they would look nice with an oversized black T-shirt or a mini dress and some mint colored pumps.

While she browsed in the girls section, Lars and Matthias were in the men's side of the store, eyeing Lovina behind a small shelf of hoodies with looks of total confusion and fear.

"Should we talk to her? I think something snapped in her." Lars asked, not looking away from her.

"I'll do it. She might kill you since she knows you more than she knows me." Then Matthias and Lars nodded to each other as Matthias took a possibly dangerous journey.

Approaching her, he noticed how uninterested she looked, when he went shopping with other girls they were all over the place. But Lovina never really was all that interested in this kind of stuff.

"H-Hey Lovina... Watcha' looking at?" He asked nervously and slightly sugar-coated. If Lovina got mad, she got MAD. Her mood control was -100.

"Go away." She deadpanned.

Well, she's fine now.

"Um me and Lars were wondering, what happened back at the bench? You were actually... Nice."

She grinned and gave a cocky smile. "You had your fun so I had mine. Plus she was cute. And there's nothing interesting here, let's go." Then she made her way to the exit of the store, leaving Matthias and Lars alone. Again.

Sighing, Matthias signaled to Lars that it was time to move to another store.

0000

Entering the next store, Lovina was losing hope.

No interesting clothes.

She looked at a few shirts and jeans, but none really suited her style.

After a few moments of looking, she got bored. Glancing out the entrance of the store, she saw a shoe store. Though she wasn't one to be very interested in shoes, she figured she could spice up her wardrobe.

Signaling to Lars and Matthias, she walked out of the store and made her way to the shoe store just across the way.

Although, she hated walking in the mall, too crowded. So she walked as fast as possible.

Nearing the store, she noticed Lots of heels and no normal shoes, but she entered anyways.

She liked the layout of the store though, all white room with lit walls, and numerous shelves that held some expensive looking shoes. Glancing around, she saw a pair of shoes that particularly caught her eye.

They were a pair of beige heels with red underneath them. Walking over, she picked up a pair and examined them further. Yep, nice design. Nice look. Nice pr-...

What?

No.

No...

No..!

$955.99? What is this?

There was no way in hell she was even buying them. Not. A. Chance.

Instantly, Lovina put the shoes down and exited the store. No way in hell was she going to be in there if ALL the shoes were that price.

Walking back the the previous store, she was stopped by a group of about 4 guys. All around their late teens.

"What?" She hissed. She was NOT in the mood right now.

"Well, we don't want a girl like you being alone, do we?" Lovina figured the one who spoke was the 'leader' of the gang.

"Well, I can handle myself bastards, now move." She began to push them out of the way, but as she did, the 'Leader' grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Look, we really don't want to make a scene. Now, come with us before we make you, ok?" The man grinned at Lovina, who was currently struggling to free her wrist.

"HEY! What the fuck is this!" The entire group directed their attention to the duo exiting the store; Lars and Matthias.

"Hey, walk away! This had nothin' to do with you!" The leaders 'co-leader' said.

Lars grinned, and Matthias looked slightly frightened at the grinning Lars.

"Really guys? If you have to find a girl to take into a back alley from a mall, that's pretty damn low. She's with us, now let her go. Now, if you don't, I'm from a household whose family happens to own 32 guns and all are mainly from military connection, if you want to start this, ill end it." Lars said still grinning manically and walking up to the 'Leader'.

He just grinned but looked slightly freighted, and let go of her wrist, awkwardly and completely freaked out..

She instantly decked the man right in the face. The nose to be specific. The man stumbled back and his 'gang' kept him on his feet as her held the bridge of his nose and tried to stop the bleeding.

Lovina walked away with Lars and Matthias on either side of her, she defiantly thought she was a badass now.

"Lars... Please tell me you made that up?" Lovina asked nervously.

"You really think I'd have military used guns in my house? HAH, no." Was all they got for a reply.

Lovina grinned and Matthias Still hid by her side a bit.

Good enough answer.

* * *

As they finally entered the final store, Lovina, Lars, AND Matthias all saw clothes that suited their styles and sauntered in the direction of the clothing items.

Lovina found a nice pair of white, ripped skinny jeans that she thought would look nice with a long and slim fitting shirt and a pair of heels, though, she didn't like heels at all.

Grabbing the pair of jeans, she walked over to a rack of shirts, finding that most of them just happened to be consisting of long, slim fitting shirts. Perfect.

Moving hangers around to get a good look at them, finally, she found her shirt.

It was a long black shirt with a red, white and green spatter design on the front, overlapping the splatter, were letters that spelled "ITALIA" in bold, white print.

Instantly she grabbed the shirt and walked over to pay, but a certain something caught her eye.

**Lars and Matthias**

Matthias was crazy when it came to shopping for new clothes. He was everywhere. But, he wasn't too picky and easily found the right clothes for him.

He ran up to a rack of clothes that had a red hoodie thing much like the one he already had, but he liked it, and of course, grabbed it.

Then he took for a shelving unit of Jeans.

All three of them grew sick of seeing shelves. At a grocery store, that just happens to be almost ALL you see.

Shelves with food, shelves with utilities, shelves with even pointless items that no one even bothers to buy.

His thoughts here snapped back to reality as he spotted a pair of dark straight leg jeans, so he of course grabbed them too.

Eventually he spotted a plain, white, v-neck t-shirt. He grabbed that too so he could wear it under the sleeveless hoodie.

Grabbing the shirt he was ready. Much unlike Lars, who was still looking, but finally found some items.

He walked over to a shelf of jeans. He was not much of a jeans wearer, but on the occasion he wore them to spice things up a bit.

He found a pair that was black and slightly ripped on the knee, so he grabbed them.

Then he walked towards a hanger of loose muscle shirts. He saw one that was orange, just like the Netherlands soccer team, so he grabbed that too.

**Lovina**

What she was currently seeing, was, to put it simply, Epic.

In awe, she walked over to the amazing object that she had spotted and picked them up.

Black, leather combat boots.

Fuck. Yes.

And they were in her size.

Jackpot.

Instantly, she took them as well with the rest of her outfit, and began to walk towards the till, where Lars and Matthias were already paying for their own items.

Stepping behind Matthias who was second in line, she studied the boots, much to her liking, they were also waterproof and good for working.

Matthias turned to face her, seeing her happy made him happy, seeing her smile a tad bit made him smile too. But that made his feeling stronger too. He didn't know if it was a small feeling, or something much larger than that. But he was sure as hell going to figure out his true feelings later that night. That was the perfect time to take action, at the party. He would see if these feelings were legit or not.

* * *

All three exited the store, proudly carrying their newly bought items in the store bags.

Lars glanced at his watch, 2:37.

That's another six hours to blow. How would they do that?

Lovina punched his arm lightly and asked. "Time."

"2:37." He returned.

"Dammit! We still have six fucking hours! What are we actually planning on doing for four goddamn hours!" Lovina hollered, attracting some unwanted attention from other shoppers and security.

"Lovina, would you quiet the fuck down!" Lars whisper yelled. "I don't know, grab some food soon, walk around, just do something to kill time ok." Lars finished, not making eye contact and watching where he was walking.

"We could see a movie?" Matthias suggested.

"Don't want to." The two said at the same time.

"Look around more?" He asked the duo again.

"Too tired." The two said in exact unison, which was starting to freak Matthias out.

"Then let's just hang out at your house Lars! You live like five minutes from here, plus you just moved in so it would be cool to see your new house! And weren't we going to stay there anyways?" Matthias franticly asked, loosing ideas and hope.

"...Yes, we were..." Lars spoke slowly.

"Let's just go there Lars! I'm fucking tired of this goddamn place!" Lovina spoke up again. Gaining an angered 'Shut the fuck up!' from Lars once again.

"Ok, let's get going then." Lars finally said. Matthias sighed and followed the two.

* * *

Finally arriving at Lars' new two story house, Lovina and Matthias both groggily got out of the car. All of them had sore feet from all the walking, and tired as well.

Lars, Matthias and Lovina all walked towards the entrance, it was a nice looking house, Dark shingles on the roof and creamy white walls. As well as a black door and black window frames.

For someone like Lars, it was a pretty nice house.

Lars fumbled with the keys for a moment before finding the correct one for the house and unlocked it.

The trio stepped inside.

Lovina was blown away from the interior. Dark wooden planks on the floor of the entryway also lead up to the second floor, which had a small railing over top of the stairs leading downstairs.

The downstairs had a soft looking beige carpet.

Lars led them upstairs, which, from the looks of it, was finished.

The walls were painted a light brown which looked quite nice with the dim lighting. Since the floors were wood, he placed two simple, long black rugs on the floor,

To the right of the stairway was a small sitting area with three beige couches all in a U formation around a glass coffee table.

To the left were three doors, one leading to Lars' bedroom, another to a small spare room, and the next, a washroom.

And in front of them was a nice little kitchen, marble counters and dark cupboards. It had newly upgraded appliances, all stainless steel. And next to the wall in the kitchen was a circular, dark wooden table with three cushioned chairs around it.

Lovina liked how the place was set up. Also the pictures and paintings on the walls impressed her. She was really into arts and drawing. But her sister Feliciana, was always better. But she never held grudges, she knew better than that. She would never do that to her younger sister, she was the closest person to Lovina and she didn't want to lose that... But in a way, she already did... She left for the farthest part of New York, at the other end of the city to be exact, with her German boyfriend.

"Well, make yourselves at home, just chuck your stuff on the couches over there so I can show you downstairs." Lars spoke, throwing his belongings on the couched and took for the stairs, Lovina and Matthias doing the same.

All walked down the flights of stairs and walked down to the downstairs.

On either side of the walls were black leather couches surrounding a black coffee table, and in the right corner was an area for his gaming computer, the left, was the storage and laundry room.

Lovina and Matthias were drooling at the sight in front of them.

An L shaped couch, around yet another coffee table, and a 63' inch Plasma screen on the wall. Completed with a large array of Gaming Consoles and a HUGE amount of games to go with it.

And in the right side of the TV was a Gas Fireplace. To the Left of the TV area was a small wall indent with the third spare bedroom, and the other door for another washroom.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick your houses Lars!" Matthias exclaimed, gaining a smack from both Lars AND Lovina.

"C-Could we play a few games?" Lovina asked, walking up to the impressive TV and gaming systems.

"Sure, why not." Lars said, chucking his coat off and walking back up the stairs. Where are you going Lars?" Matthias asked as he grabbed three controllers for them.

"Snacks? Drinks? It's not gaming if you don't have snacks or drinks." He said Walking up the stairs. "Wadda'ya want to drink?"

"Coke." Lovina said.

"Beer." Was Matthias' obvious choice.

"M'kay." Then his disappeared up the steps.

"God, I haven't played this in a while." Lovina said while grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch for herself.

"Same here. But, don't expect me to go easy on ya'." He said then winked.

Lovina blushed and scoffed. "I won't need you to go easy, ok?" She said then settled into her spot on the couch with her blanket.

Matthias laughed. But he had the sudden urge to ask a certain question.

"Lovina?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I was wondering," He started. "Why are you always so cold to us, but with that guy at the mall... You were a different person... So why do Lars and I get treated differently?"

Lovina stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say to that sudden question. But she blushed and spoke. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Matthias looked at her with a serious face. "Lovina, you're my friend. And friends can tell each other things you know. So tell me, why do you treat me and Lars like this, but the guy at the mall got all the nice and happy out of you."

Lovina was silent, not quiet understanding why the question was asked. But she sat there, and choose to participate.

"It's... It's not that I like you guys, but, i-i do that to keep people around... "

Matthias looked confused. "W-What? How does that keep us around?"

"Would you let me finish you bastardo!" Lovina snapped at Matthias, who raised both hands and allowed her to finish.

"... E-Everyone leaves eventually, so I'm colder to you... B-Because I'm worried you two will w-walk out on me too... S-so I do this so it won't b-be as bad when you do leave... B-Because if I was nicer to you guys... Y-You would be... You'd be harder to l-let go of..." Her eyes began watering, and she hid her face in the blankets, trying to muffle the soft sobs escaping her lips.

But somewhere inside of herself, she knew that it was nice to let out these feelings, it was nice to feel... Like someone actually cared. Like she felt wanted and cared about. It was a nice feeling.

She felt the couch move a bit, and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her close to their chest.

For a moment, she uncovered her eyes to see the person holding her; Matthias.

He rested his chin on top of her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Wh-What are you d-..."

She was cut off by Matthias. "Lovina, ill never walk out on you, Lars wouldn't either. We both care about you, so we'd never do that to you... It's ok to let out your feelings sometimes..." His words were laced with sincerity. They calmed her, but also made her want to punch him.

_'Why the hell would he think that I would just break down and cry? I don't care if they leave... They'll all leave like the others... The others who choose sorella over me... Who left me feeling like dirt while they just focused all on her... And made me feel worthless...'_

At that thought, she broke down, wrapped her arms around his waist a bit and clung onto his shirt, gripping the fabric. And for the first time in almost 7 years... She cried...

She cried and buried her face deeper into Matthias' chest while he held onto her and rubbed circles on her back, and telling her over and over, that he would never leave her, nor would Lars.

Those words drove her off the edge more, she buried her face as deep as it could go into his chest to try and muffle the sobs that were escaping her mouth, much to her disapproval, it didn't work too well.

Soon after Lovina calmed down and just sat there, in Matthias' arms, feeling a bit better. She cried for the first time in 7 years, in Matthias' arms... But the thought calmed her... She liked feeling wanted. She liked feeling accepted... She liked feeling unabandond... She liked feeling like there was a meaning for her in the world...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Lars stood, with a crooked look on his face and with two bowls of chips and another of mixed candies, and pop for the three of them.

Lovina scrambled out of his hug and covered her face with the blanket.

Matthias just grinned at Lars, who grinned back and set the snacks and drinks on the coffee table. Then handed out controllers then put in Modern Warfare 3.

* * *

"Fuck him! Fuck you! Fuck them! Die, Die, Die!" Lovina yelled as the three played, Lovina dominating at the game.

Matthias yelled just as much as her when they all gamed together. While Lars was more quiet. It was their technique, loud got the aggressive out, quiet kept the aggressive in.

Lovina and Matthias sat beside each other, sharing a blanket both kept their distance, while Lars lay on his back on the other side of them from the l of the L shaped couch, also with a heavy black blanket, and sipping on his Pepsi.

Lovina and Lars choose it time as for them to play sudden death... Meaning... Every man for themselves.

Switching game modes, they began.

Lovina was of course better at close range, she carried a Shotgun and a Rifle. While Lars chose the sniper and Matthias was the person who chose just about everything and ran around like a fucking spaz.

The match began and all three went to their 'hidey spots'.

Lovina's 'Hidey Spot'; a perfect hole in the wall that hid her and had only one exit and entrance. Usually she would plant a claymore near, so if someone knew her spot, they would be dead in no time if they tried to melee or kill her at close range.

Lars' 'Hidey Spot'; The tallest Lookout on the map. Has two exits and entrances and is perfect for sniping. Has sights of the main paths and all the main walking areas.

Matthias' 'Hidey Spot'; Everywhere.

That match started as soon as it ended.

Beginning the next round,

Lovina reached for the bowl of candies, but she couldn't reach the bowl.

And Matthias, being the gentleman he is, reached forward and easily grabbed the bowl and handed it to Lovina, who gave a small grin and took a few. Killing Matthias in the process when he went to grab the bowl, his character stood there, so she killed him.

Sighing in anger, Matthias went after Lovina's character, which was in her hidey place.

He threw a flash bang then a grenade. Blinding her then blowing her up.

She instantly punched his arm as that happened, but he grinned and played along. Not really caring since she had 12 kills more than them.

Matthias ran again to find Lovina's hidey spot, but Lars spotted him and aimed, steadied, and shot.

Dead.

Lars laughed as Matthias raged and flailed his arms then threw his controller on Lovina, crawled over her, then began attacking Lars, who laughed and pushed him to the floor.

Matthias landed on his stomach, slowly sitting up on his knees and glaring at Lars, who just laughed and killed his idle character again.

_And again._

_And again._

All while He was being _'viciously attacked'_.

Giving up Matthias crawled back over Lovina, into his spot and searched forte controller, remembering that he chucked in on Lovina.

Reaching over, he tried to get it, but Lovina was playing dirty and was playing keep-the-controller-away-from-Matthias. Which angered him and Lars continued to Kill him as he spawned.

Lovina laughed as Matthias struggled to get the controller, but he wasn't going easy on her.

He tackled her on the couch and began lightly pinching her sides, while she laughed like crazy and gave him the chance to get it.

Grabbing it, he gave a few more pinches before getting off her and killing her now idle character.

She blushed a bit, but quickly Melee'd Matthias from behind then ran to her hiding spot.

Matthias huffed then spoke. "You guys really must hate me, don't you?"

Both replied at the same time.

"Yup."

* * *

At this point all three were asleep.

Lovina asleep on Matthias' shoulder. Matthias' head resting on Lovina's. Lars was asleep with his head on Lovina's lower legs.

All slept peacefully until...

BEEEEEEEPPP~~!

Lars jumped up a bit, and noticed it was his phone. He reached over to turn off the alarm so the others wouldn't be awoken.

He picked up his phone and turned off the 6:30 alarm.

Sighing, he looked over at Lovina and Matthias, who were currently peacefully sleeping. Though, he looked sad, he had known Lovina for years, and yet, she hasn't realized that he had some of these feelings for the Italian too. He even sent her some signals too, Asking her to go to the party with them, standing up for her to those guys at the mall. He puts in a effort to catch her attention, but Matthias is just too damn noticeable and friendly.

Yes, Lars was quite a bit like Lovina himself, stubborn, tempered, and vicious at times. So why wasn't he getting noticed? Why did she focus on Matthias and not him? What was he doing wrong?

All those thought mixed in his head as he shook Matthias's shoulder, waking him.

His eyes cracked open, and he blinked a few times adjusting to the new brightness of the dim downstairs lights.

After he gathered himself he noticed the weight on his shoulder.

_'Lovina is sleeping in my shoulder?' _he thought.

Wait...

_'LOVINA IS ON MY SHOULDER!'_

He instantly sat up and accidently making her hit her head on his elbow, successfully waking the two, who were glaring holes into his head.

"You awake now?" Lars Chuckled

"Fuck you." Matthias grinned.

"What the hell guys?" Lovina piped up.

"Well now that we're awake. Its 6:37. We have one hour to get ready, and another to get there if were gunna show up early." Lars said, cracking his back and stretching.

"Don't wanna get there early Lars." Lovina deadpanned, rubbing the side of her head and yawning.

"Well. Let's get ready then guys." Matthias yawned.

And oh were they going to be ready...

* * *

**JDISJDB HOLY MOTHER OF *dies* THIS CHAPTER GUISE!**

**So long...**

**So...**

**Long ...**

**Indeed...**

**HAAHHH~ sorry for the wait DX been busy :/**

**Also, You guise O3O~ C'mere you~!**

**Your reviews gave me some ideas and new motivation for the next chapter, Which, by the way, happens to be the longest chapter I've written yet. *has already started***

**But your reviews made me so happy :D I Guess this story will live on~ Anyways, thanks for all the support and ideas, they really make me happy and keep me going. I could give you all internet hugs.**

***Gives internet hugs***

**Ok guys, a warning for next chapter:**

**-Slight Violence**

**-Pairings**

**-And Finally The Long awaited ~SPAMANO~**

**Also, sorry if you don't like DenMano, I'm just using it as a cover to piss of Antonio so he tries harder for Lovina. ;D**

**Feedback is welcome! So are reviews, and Please point out mistakes or things I could do to make this better for you readers.**

**Ciao, ~ Bombtown ~**


	5. Update

**I'm SOORRYY….**

**BUT THIS IS AN UPDATE**

**I KNOW YOU ALL HATE THEM... BUT THEY HELP**

**Anyways, I'm having some problems with next chapter, so there is a small delay; it may be up next week or sometime around there. I apologies to all of you readers.**

**Also, im having issues fitting in Some SPAMANO Moments, so if you could give me some ideas to bring them closer, Id appreciate it greatly. Also for future Chapters, ill be asking you to choose the setting :D So after the chapter, GIMME SOME IDEAS PREESE.**

**NOW. I shall reply to some comments~~**

* * *

**Momoka64**

**I Also like DenMano~ :3 It is really cute. And no, ill DEFINALTY give Denny someone, Probably Fem!Norway, Although I've never really written Norway, I'll try for you~. I Appreciate the review! *Receives virtual cookie and pat on le head***

* * *

**Snailing-Along**

**I Must say, crying unicorn tears is very talented. And don't worry, the competition gets interesting soon ;D.**

* * *

**HetaReader**

***Is trying to figure out how you know I'm a Prussia RP-er… Chat room?* Also I thank you for the corrections, I have derpy grammar XD**

* * *

**kakashikrazy256**

**C'MERE YOU~ *haggles* Your review made me happy dance in my chair XD And yes, Lars' house is quite the house if I say so myself~ *is totally not self absorbed at all* Also, I feel the same about the pairing crisis, I keep wanting to make it DenMano, but then I'm like "NUUU YOUR DOING IT WRONG, ITS SPAMANO YOU HOOLAGIN :O" Yeaa, and thank you sooo much for your support in my story~ :D**

* * *

**TehUnicornkeeper**

**First of all, YOUR USERNAME IS SO FREAKEN AWESOME XD Also, I will make more, so worry not~ ;P**

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get them all, im in a bit of a hurry DX.**

**But the next chapter will be soon enough, IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY DX IM A HORRIBLE PERSON**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME!**

**~Bombtown~**


	6. The Party

**Chapter 5: The Party.**

* * *

**Im SOO Sorry for the wait ;A;**

**But HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**First of all, this Chapter is the beginning of the Spamano goodness. So dont worry, furture chapters will have more and more Spamano moments.**

**I apologize, this chapter is lacking Spamano, BUT I'm trying to get Lovina and Antonio closer somehow. So don't worry, but I'll need your help for future chapters.**

**Also I don't own Hetalia, Gregory and the Hawk, Coldplay, Dada Life or ANYTHING BECAUSE IM POOR AND I CANT HAVE NICE THINGS. (notreally)**

**Also, the translations will be at the END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**Back to the story.**

* * *

**{Antonio}**

Walking up to his friend's house, he checked the time; 6:45.

Yes, early.

Knocking on the door, he was called in by a familiar French voice.

He entered and liked what he was seeing. It wasn't like Francis' usual house setup.

He had dimmed the lights. Antonio glanced in the left and right archways, he had food on a long table in the kitchen to his right AND in the living room to the right.

The staircase to the right wall was clean and nice and upstairs numerous bedrooms, 6 to be exact, had their doors closed and looked like they were DEFINATLY being used tonight.

Not that Francis really cared, he was apparently the master of amore. So he had NO problem with the others using the upstairs rooms, since Francis' was on the bottom floor.

New Stereo's had been purchased, Clean rooms and also, Alcohol.

Lots and lots of alcohol.

He grinned and walked through the archway to the kitchen, where his French friend was.

Entering he saw chips, candy, fruit and roses on the table.

Roses?

Oh, right...

Roses...

"Bonior~ your here early, non?" Francis chucked and sat at the table, munching on a sandwich he had made.

Antonio chuckled. "Si, I am. I wanted to help, but it seems like you're already done?" He looked around. Everything WAS done.

"Oui, it is. But, you can stay for a few hours until it starts, I don't mind. Come, sit." Francis signaled to a chair, and Antonio sat down and looked at his friend. Who looked quite nice if he says so himself.

He wore a baby blue v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots.

He cleaned up nice.

Antonio on the other hand, wore a white t-shirt with small red designs on it, with a yellow printed Spanish saying on it. "Los enemigos a odiar". And a pair of dark ripped jeans, with his favorite pair of Green Bulky high-tops.

Both looked rather attractive.

"Francisco?" Antonio questioned as he picked up a tomato from the bowl of tomatoes that Francis had set out for him.

"Oui? What is it? Is it about Amor?" He leaned in closer.

Antonio just chuckled and smiled. "No, I was asking how many people will actually be here."

"Ahh, about 90 or more, word got out to other people, so it'll be BIG." Francis chuckled and bit into his sandwich again.

"Ahh..." His voice trailed off. He wondered if he'd see those eyes again.

The eye that he couldn't get out of his head.

The eyes that took his breath away.

Those eyes that made him feel lost in a maze.

Those beautiful, olive eyes.

* * *

**{Lovina}**

"Ok, Lovina, you can use the bedroom down here to change. Matthias and I will go upstairs and change ok?" Lars asked as the three walked upstairs to grab their new clothes and change.

Lovina grabbed her things, nodded, then jogged down the stairs and turned into the spare bedroom, which had only a normal double bed with red blankets and pillows, a treadmill, and a window with brown curtains. The rest was empty, since he wasn't quite done moving in yet.

Grabbing the bag, she pulled out the white skinny jeans first, then pulled them on.

Perfect fit.

Next, the long black shirt.

Nice, it fits and is off the shoulder, and is long enough to get to my upper-thigh... Very nice indeed.

Then... The shoes...

The amazing shoes...

She put her foot in it then tied it.

They fit perfectly!

She did the same to the other then exited the room after spraying her favorite perfume on herself; Italiano. She left her stuff on the bed, seeing as she would sleep there later that night.

Walking out of the room, she felt really confident. She looked and felt great. And after letting out those pent up tears, she felt... Happy.

Walking to the washroom, she looked in the mirror and put on a small amount of eyeliner.

Done.

Perfect.

She exited then jogged up the stairs to see Lars and Matthias looking... Somewhat attractive.

But Lovina sighed... 'No Lovina... Not them.'

Well, its 7:35. Party starts at eight. Let's get going." Lars said walking to the door after grabbing his wallet and keys.

Lovina and Matthias trailing behind. Feeling like this would actually be... Fun?

OOOOOOO

"WHAT IS LOVE! BABY DONT HURT ME, DONT HURT ME, NO MORE~!" Matthias sang along with the radio, quite accurately in fact.

_Oh, mio dio..._

* * *

**{Antonio}**

"So, tell me again, when does this thing start?" Antonio asked, still beside his friend, on the couch this time, watching soccer.

"Well, id say in about-..."

"WE'RE HERE!" Came a huge sounding group of people.

"... Now."

* * *

**{Lovina}**

"Lars! Could we drive any slower?" Matthias yelled from the front seat.

"Sorry for not driving like a fucking maniac like you!" Was the snappy reply.

"I'm a great driver, right Lovina?" Matthias turned to face her in the back.

"... No."

"What!?"

"No."

"... Well I have a shitty group of friends!" Matthias exclaimed then faced to look out the window.

"Stop pouting, we're here now anyways." Lars said then parked in front of a Large two story house, which was just outside of the city boundaries and had a large forest behind it. The place looked packed already.

"Holy shit..." Lovina said, looking out the window.

"Well, let's get going then." Lars said then exited the car. Lovina and Matthias doing the same.

OOOOOOOO

The trio entered to see tons of guests, about 100 to 120 or more, music blaring from the stereo, and lots of couples making out on the staircase.

Wonderful.

She walked with Matthias as Lars when his own way.

The two entered the kitchen to see food galore.

Lovina instantly grabbed a tomato, and munched happily. While a few male guests stared at her with hungry eyes.

Matthias moved in closer and sent them glares, they looked at him then backed off and left. And Matthias felt pretty happy with himself.

"Matthias! Your here!" Came a French voice.

_No._

_No..._

_No!_

_Not him_!

Lovina turned and saw... Him.

Pervert bastard. Who seemed to notice her instantly.

"Ahh, you came?" He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. While she pulled it away.

"Go away pervert." Then she walked off into the crowd of people, letting those two chat.

She entered the living room to hear... The song...

That song!

Lovina and Feliciana's favorite song!

She walked in and recognized a few people from her work; , Alice, Maddie, Elice, that group of Asians, the Hungarian girl Elizabeta. That Romanian kid, that Cuban Cruz, and the Mexican Damian. The rest were all people she remembers meeting them a while back; That group from The Nordics. An Austrian guy, a guy from Greece, Turkish guy. The guys from the Baltic's places. That Potato bastard and Felicia-.

_Potato bastard and Feliciana!_

_SORELLA IS HERE!?_

"Sorella! Felicia!" Lovina shouted, getting her sisters attention, who turned to see her and almost cry.

"Lovi~ Lovi~ I'm so happy you came I was hoping you would show up!" She yelled across the room, and ran at her, giving her a huge hug and her eyes watered.

"Lovi~ I missed you so much," Felicia started and Lovina hugged her back. "I was worried id never see you again!" She sobbed now.

"It's alright sorella, I'm here now..." She comforted and hugged her, a bit... Awkwardly.

"Well, Lovi... Our favorite song is playing~ veee~" Felicia smiled.

Lovina's lips cracked in to a small smile. "I know Feli... I haven't heard it in a while."

"Si, Sorella?"

"Ya?"

"Can we dance together?"

Lovina was silent. She really hated dancing in public, especially parties, where most of the people you know are at.

"... Grazie for the offer, but no thanks Feli... You can dance with... L-Ludwig..." Lovina sighed.

Feliciana's smiled wider and hugged her sister again and cried harder. "Lovi~ y-you gave me your approval!"

"S-Si, I did... Now go dance with him before I change my mind."

And with that Feliciana rushed off to see Ludwig and hugged him, asking him to dance. His eye twitched, but he gave in and danced.

Sighing, Lovina walked to the back door from the kitchen.

She exited and walked out a bit to see a garden, a garden of roses and other flowers. She walked a bit past that and saw a path leading into the forest.

She could use a little walk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lovina muttered to herself. "The walk could wait. I'll go back in so Feli doesn't worry."

The. She turned back in and entered the house.

Upon entering, she stood in the doorway, everyone was in a HUGE circle in the living room.

* * *

**{Antonio}**

He was busy sitting in the circle, chatting away to Francis about the art of 'Amore'.

"Lovina! Come sit over here!" Matthias yelled as everyone faced the doorway she was standing in.

Antonio turned and his eyes widened.

_That's her!_

_That's the cashier!_

_That's Lovina!_

She walked through the circle and over to Matthias and sat beside him, punching his arm then grinning at Lars on the opposite side of her, who grinned back and bro-fisted her.

_She wasn't dating one of them was she?_

_Was she?_

_WAS SHE!?_

"Ok, guys, this is how this game is gunna go. It's like truth or dare. But it's all dares, and the dares have to be made so the person being dared has to physically do something to the other person of the caller's choice, understood? Also, if the person doesn't do the dare they were asked to do, they will be disqualified. And if you interfere, you will also be disqualified." Francis said.

Mumbles, then nodding.

"And there will be no same gender contact, so that means so boy on boy and so on."

A few fan girls sighed and put away their cameras.

"Alright, we will be spinning a bottle so see who goes first!" Then he grabbed a empty beer bottle and spun it.

It landed, of course, on Antonio.

Lovina looked in the direction the bottle pointed.

_Him..._

_No_

_Fucking_

_Way_

_It was HIM!_

He smiled and looked around the room, staring a bit longer at Lovina, then continued looking around the circle for his suspect.

"Feli."

_What..._

_What._

_What!_

"Ve~ what's my dare?" She smiled.

He grinned, thinking of a dare.

"You have to sit on Ludwig's lap for three rounds." He smiled happily.

Her right left eye twitched.

'What kind of joke is this! And I can't even interfere! This bastard is getting it... He's gunna get it good...' Lovina thought.

"Ok!" Feli happily said then crawled onto an uncomfortable looking Ludwig. He blushed and looked like he was exploding, while Feliciana Smiled and waved at Lovina, who gave the "Are you fucking kidding me?" look.

Feli just smiled and gave a faint "Passtaaa~" and that was it.

"Alright Feli, your turn to choose someone." Francis said smiling evilly.

Ok?

"Ve~ that's an easy one!"

_Don't say Lovi, don't say Lovi, Don't say Lovi..._

"Lovi~!"

_Fuck._

"What?" She said unnamused.

Feliciana smiled a somewhat scheming smile, and Lovina did not approve.

"Sorella you have to sit close to and hold hands with..." She trailed off and looked around the room.

Please don't be tomato bastard, Please don't be tomato bastard, Please don't be tomato bastard...

"Matthias!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What did I say wrong sorella!?" Feliciana sobbed into Ludwig's chest.

Lovina looked at Matthias, who looked just as red as she did.

He held out his hand for her.

* * *

**{Antonio} **

_Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it..._

_Gahh! She looks just like a tomato! She's so cute when she's embarrassed~!_

* * *

**{Lovina}**

Blushing, she took his hand in hers laced their fingers together.

They fit perfectly too.

Blushing, they both moved closer and rested their entwined hands on Matthias' lap near his knee.

In a way, it felt... Right?

But at the same time if felt... Odd, like something wasn't right. Like something was missing.

But the two smiled slightly at each other and looked comfortable.

Too comfortable for someone's liking...

* * *

**{Antonio}**

No

_No!_

_NO!_

_This is unacceptable!_

_Unbelievable!_

_Impossible!_

_Inconceivable!_

_That's not how it was supposed to happen!_

_... Calm Tonio... Calm... It'll get better..._

_Hopefully..._

* * *

**{Lovina}**

As rounds passed, Lovina had to sit on Lars' lap, get kisses on the nose by Matthias, Kiss a random person in the room on the forehead; she chose Lars just to piss him off, and also be kissed on the cheek by Matthias. She had to hold 4 different people's hands, and had to give a person a back massage, as well as hug her sister, a lot. She also had to win at beer pong a total of 4 times... Yeah... Whoooo... Fun...

But only 5 remained; Lars, Matthias, Lovina, Gilbert, and Antonio.

_Only girl bitches!_

_Wait..._

_That's not a good thing..._

_No same gender contact..._

_FUCK!_

_This would be horrible._

* * *

**{Antonio}**

_Nope!_

_This can't be happening!_

_She's going to be passed around like candy to a toddler!_

_Unacceptable!_

_I'll win this for us Lovi..._

_Even if we don't have anything going on yet..._

_For you..._

_For me..._

_For Both Of Us..._

_I'll do it..._

* * *

**{Lovina}**

Now it was Gilberts turn.

"Alright, let's see... Alfred,"

_Damn..._

* * *

**{Antonio}**

_NO!_

_This isn't good either!_

_He'll have to do something to her now!_

* * *

**{Lovina}**

"You have to kiss Lovina for 5 seconds." Gilbert looked as if he had won, and relaxed against the wall. From the looks if it, the guys really had some tension between them.

"..."

Her left eye twitched.

Neither spoke.

So looked over to him, he did the same.

He actually looked...

Nervous?

Alfred F. Jones; The Hero, was nervous.

* * *

**{Alfred}**

_Shit._

Why did she have to be that last girl? Of all the girls here! Why couldn't it have been a girl he DIDNT like!?

He blushed and sent her a nod to ask permission.

She, shyly nodded back slowly, saying it's alright.

* * *

**{Antonio}**

_Stop moving closer to her, stop moving closer to her, stop moving closer to her..._

_Stop_

_Moving_

_Closer_

_To_

_Her_

* * *

**{Lovina}**

...

_He's actually going to do it._

_Oh well Lovina!_

_Be a man about it, dammit! You have to win this! Do it for yourself! Do it for your sister! Do it for the world!_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Alfred crawl over and plop himself beside her.

He gave a small but cheesy smile, and nodded again.

She blushed and nodded back.

* * *

**{Alfred}**

He took a shaky hand and placed it gently behind her neck, and pushed some of her hair away from her face.

Then he did it.

He lightly planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**{Antonio}**

_NO! Jones, you better stop RIGHT now!_

_Or ill... Well I can't ruin the game for Lovina..._

_Damn..._

_This game officially sucks..._

* * *

**{Lovina}**

_No, NO! It shouldn't feel nice! I should be pushing him away and calling the cops!... But I still have the game to play... I'll do this... Tough it out even though your pretty much being handed off to guys you've never ever met._

_JUST DO IT!_

* * *

**{Alfred}**

He was almost done, just 3 more seconds then he was good, and walked back, and shrugged at Lovina.

* * *

**{Lovina}**

She just rolled her eyes then realized.

She was the only girl and it was her turn. Thus, meaning she had to make a guy do something to her or make herself do something to a guy. She grinned.

"Gilbert."

He snapped his head in her direction, she was grinning murderously.

He gulped. "J-Ja?"

"You have to give me 25 kisses right on the mouth." She Grinned.

Silence.

Then everyone laughed, knowing why she had said that.

She said it because she knew he'd chicken out and not do it... Clever.

"... Whoa, you're a bit forward? But I gotta say no, I'm not gunna do that just yet, I'm out." Then he winked at her and walked to Francis who was flirting with a bunch of girls all at the same time.

She Grinned, but everyone else looked at her in awe, and some of Gilbert's fan girls gave Lovina death glares.

She shrugged, then Chose another person since she got to go until someone agreed.

"Matthias."

"Ya?" He looked amused.

"Same dare as Gilberts."

"..." He crawled slowly to her.

_Don't do it.._

_Don't do it!_

Then he laughed and stood to his feet. "Hah. I won't do that to ya, I'm out." Then he walked to his Nordic buddy's.

She was grinning like a kid on Christmas, this was too easy!

Right, next person.

She looked at Lars.

"I'm out already." Then he stood and left, chuckling.

Lovina tripped him and he stumbled and continued, shaking his head, but still chuckling. She smirked a bit.

She had a good plan now. She and Antonio were remaining.

"Antonio. But, this time ill change my dare."

He looked confused, but nodded. "Si?"

Lovina sighed, but grinned. "You have to kiss me, on the Lips, For 1 minute."

His eyes widened, but he stood, walked over, the. Gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Lo Siento Lovi~ I can't do that without getting to know you better~" He smiled, then walked off.

_Well..._

_Wait._

_I won..._

_I WON!_

Feliciana ran up to Lovina and hugged her tightly, Lars patted her head awkwardly, and Matthias was being Matthias and grabbed her a beer then toasted to her.

Not needed Matthias, not needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few games of Air Hockey with Matthias, she decided she needed a breather.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be right back, ok Feli? So don't freak out like I know you will." Lovina opened that back door, the exited, unaware of the large amount of eyes following her as she left.

But not only did eyes follow her, a while after she left, a group of about four guys went out too.

But they didn't go unnoticed, Antonio and a few others noticed that the group went after her, so few minutes after the four left, Antonio grabbed his hoodie, and the other group went too.

_Mio Dio..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As she walked, she enjoyed the smell of pine needles, and musky dirt. The sight of the trees in the moonlight.

Everything felt nice...

Except the strange feeling she constantly kept getting, it wasn't a pleasant one either.

She tried to ignore it as she neared a small log that looked perfect for sitting on. So she sat, and gazed up at the moon, the stars, everything.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of... Maybe being watched?

No, that couldn't be it Lovina, just Calm down, and stop worrying.

Enjoy life for once.

_**CRACK~**_

She snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

It was from somewhere behind her.

She figured it was just a branch breaking. Then she allowed her mind to wander.

"Why the fuck did Tomato Bastard have to be here..." She whispered to herself. "It's like he's following me... But then again it IS him and his friends party... Whatever, it's not like he'll come running out here. If he does then I'll be a little freaked out..." She sighed and looked back up at the stars.

**_CRACK! CRAACK~_**

Now she was getting a bit freaked out. she stood then began speed walking down the path.

**_CRACKCRACK~ CRACK CRACK CRACK~!_**

Ok, something is definatly in there, just walk back to the house Lovina... Be calm and speed walk... Or run...

She began running, hearing the cracking sound become faster. She looked behind to see the four guys from the mall.

_WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE!?_

As she averted her gaze in front of her, she tripped.

"Shit..." She muttered as she tried to stand. But one quicker member grabbed her wrist and pushed her down, making her hit her head violently on a rock that was inconveniently laying where her head was falling.

Luckily, she wasn't knocked out, but she was bleeding just above her left eyebrow.

She turned and quickly got up, and decked one of the members right in the side of the face, causing him to fall and hold his face in pain.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here!" Lovina yelled, wiping away some blood that was nearing her eye.

"We crashed the party, we heard it from a few of my guys and, here I am." The leader said, moving in on her.

"Get away from me, Bastardo." Then she began walking, but surprisingly, she began feeling lightheaded, and slowed, holding the side of her head.

The leader grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "Aww, poor thing, let's make you feel better." His hand was trailing up her waist.

She pulled away, then yelled. "Why do you keep doing this! I told you to fuck off! So leave, NOW!"

The group was taken back, they never expected her to yell like that.

"Now, **LEAVE HERE**!" She yelled then began running back, but a hand grabbed her again. But it was less forceful.

She was ready to punch someone, but she turned to see Gilbert, he had his hand in her shoulder, then his free one went to look at her cut, moving her bangs out of the way.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" She yelled at him, she just pushed her behind him and faced the group.

Lovina was ready to punch him too, but when she went to look at the group of guys who were trying to attack her. But, when she looked at them, she saw, not just the attackers. She saw, Alfred, Cruz, Damian of course Gilbert, and... Tomato Bastard?

"Just what the hell are you trying to do!?" Alfred yelled at the group, walking forward and up in the leaders face.

"All we were doing was having a little chat, is there something wrong?" The leader 'Innocently' asked.

Alfred was fed up and just punched him, quite hard too, right in the jaw.

"Gilbert, take Lovina back, ok?" Antonio said, he was actually... Serious... He looked like he was going in for the kill.

"Ja." Gilbert said then Grabbed her hand and began running back to the house with her, but she struggled.

"Why aren't you with Maddie dammit! Go back to her I was fine!" Lovina yelled and tried to stop, but Gilbert wasn't stopping for anything.

"No you weren't, and she apparently isn't interested in me." He said while running with her.

"What! But she was all into you at the store!"

He stopped running the began to walk." It turns out she's into your buddy."

She looked confused." What? You mean Matthias?"

Gilbert grinned." He's on your mind a lot... But no, it's Lars."

She was shocked now. "He's not always on my mind! But I also didn't know she was into him."

She looked at him, he didn't even seem effected by it!

"So you're not... Sad, about it?... Not that I care, but I'm wondering, Ok!" She looked away, then blushed realizing that she still had her hand in his.

She shook her hand and released her fingers, he eventually let go of her hand, looking up at the moon.

"It doesn't effect me, because I know that someone will eventually come my way, it just takes time." He never looked at her, just up at the moon.

_Was that something intelligent coming out of his mouth?_

She observed how... Pretty, his eyes looked in the moonlight, they looked like a calm, dim fire.

'Lovina, stop, now's not the time for daydreaming.'

"D-Did you guys follow me?" She asked since they seemed to appear out of nowhere... Which was creepy to say the least.

"Ja."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING M-"

Her mouth was covered by Gilbert's hand, who was now facing her.

"Look, we knew something was up when those punks came out here right after you did. So, Antonio gathered a few of us to see what was up, Ok? Then we came right in time, because, believe me, if we hadn't came, you've became their little toy." He uncovered her mouth and walked once again.

She caught up and walked silently beside him.

A few minutes passed of silence, until Gilbert spoke up.

"Do you know why Antonio is fighting for your ass back there?" He said, not looking at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She roared.

"Do you think you know why he's fighting back there for you?"

"Because, he knew someone was in trouble. Anyone would do that." She said, looking at the ground as she walked.

"You're really clueless aren't you..." He mumbled just loud enough for Lovina to hear, who punched him in the arm, but it wasn't too hard because she was still slightly lightheaded and she didn't even bother to wipe away the blood that trailed now down her cheek. "What the fuck do you mean potato bastard!"

He sighed. "I can't believe you can't even see the signs either..."

Lovina's left eye twitched. "What are you talking about!"

"He's in Love with you... But you're too damn ignorant to even notice that he's fallen head over heels for you... Since the store he wouldn't shut up about you, he just talks all day about how pretty you were, or how he would really like to be with you, or he would do anything for you... Or how he could make a downer like you happy, he said he would do everything it took, just to make you happy and smile... But you're just too, BLIND! After the dare game he was going to confront you, but you ran off and now he's kicking someone's ass for YOU!" He yelled the last part.

Lovina was speechless.

He never would do any of that for her, would he?

'Even if he did, I hardly know him and he already wants a relationship! Who does he think he is! He can't just say that about people he knows nothing about! ... But why the hell is he getting hurt for me? Why would he go through all that just to help me? I don't need stuff like that...'

"Why? I just don't understand, why would he do that for me! I've never even done anything for him, so why is he doing that for me!" Lovina didn't quite understand the situation.

"BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU! When he falls for someone, he falls hard. But for you, he's been different, he was never like this before, so obviously your something special in his eyes..." Gilbert sighed, then he saw the house in front of them. He walked up to the door. "The least you could do is thank him, or maybe even consider hearing him out for once. So when he talks, listen."

Then with that, he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

_What. The. Fuck._

Why did he tell her this now! Of all times, now! Right when he's fighting someone for her!

Part of her wanted to run back to Antonio and ask him all these questions. But the other half told her to wait outside, and wait for him to show up, then she could talk.

Yep, that seemed like a better option.

She walked up the large hill near the side of the house, and sat underneath the single tree that was up there.

She looked forward and saw a steep hill going down, then at the bottom, clear, endless land, no buildings, so streets, just grass and the occasional tree here and there. And to make the sight better, the moonlight.

The moonlight cascaded all the field, lighting it up faintly, also seeing the fireflies dance in tiny designs in the air, and the light, cooling breeze of the air made it seem all too perfect.

She then lay down, on her back, staring up at the stars with the breeze rustling the leafs of the tree she rested under.

Everything was perfect.

Except the fact she was bleeding and had to talk to Antonio.

* * *

**{Antonio}**

"I can see the house now, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you later." Antonio said as the rest of the group walked into the house.

He heard cheering and things breaking.

that seems wonderful.

Ignoring the yelling, he began walking up to his favorite place at Francis' house; The hill.

He hiked up the hill, breathing in the fresh smell of the outdoors.

Also, he was happy he got those punks to leave the premises without a huge fight, which he was also proud of.

_I wonder what Lovi will think? Would she be happy that I did that? Or would she be mad... Oh I hope it's not mad, because if it is, then I don't know what I'd do~!_

As he neared the top, he saw a figure of something, laying on the ground near the tree.

Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Lovina.

_What was she doing here?_

* * *

**{Lovina}**

"Hola, Lovi~."

She sat up and turned her head in The direction of the Spanish voice.

"C-Ciao... Bastard..." He mumbled and lay back down.

Why did I even bother to be up here?

"This is my favorite spot to be at Francis' house, I think it's really beautiful." Antonio said then sat beside her.

She sat up on her elbows and faced him. "H-Hey, Bastard..."

He looked at her, instantly seeing the blood dripping down her face from the rock.

"You're bleeding..." He reached his hand over and pulled his sweater sleeve down over his hand and wiped some blood of the side of her cheek.

She turned red.

"Lovi, sit up and face me." He commanded.

Blushing more, she got up and sat in front of him, crossing her legs.

"Is it ok if I get rid of some of the blood Lovi?" He asked with a faint smile.

"It's Lovina... And, S-Si..." She stuttered out, turning even redder while Antonio moved closer and placed on hand near the top of her head, while the other sleeved hand, cleaned off some of the dripping blood.

She winced as he lightly patted the injury opening, trying to rid of the excess dry blood that refused to come off.

He stopped once he heard her faintly whimper. "Lo siento Lovi~! I really didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled faintly.

No.

Something wasn't right with Antonio.

Why wasn't he smiling like he always does? That stupid grin that made her melt. That smile that made the whole world stop and look at his face.

She actually missed it.

"Antonio... I-I have something to say... T-To you... I-It's about... E-Everything you've done, f-for me." Lovina mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Antonio to hear her.

"Si?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, which made him look, to say the least, Adorable.

"T-Tha... T-... Th- Than-... G-GRAZIE!" She yelled then turned so she faced the field.

Antonio was shocked.

Did she just... Thank him?

Did Lovina Vargas, just thank him?

It was a dream come true for Antonio. He never thought this day would come.

"Lovi~ you're so cute!" Antonio's smile had returned, which made Lovina feel a bit better. He hugged her from where they were sitting

"If you tell ANYONE about this, you WILL not like the consequences!" She faced him, then looked down again.

Now something was wrong with Lovina.

"Lovi? Are you ok?" Antonio asked, concerned.

"It's just... Why? Why do you always save me, or protect me, and try to win me over... I don't just understand why I'm getting all this attention... Antonio, tell me, why are you so put on trying to win me over?" She looked up, she felt a sudden burst of confidence make its way inside her.

Antonio looked at her, confused, but confident.

"It's because you're so pretty~" He started, but then his voice got more serious. "Also because I can tell you're different, I can't just read you like a book like I can with most other girls. There's just, something about you that I like, and if you're going through trouble I feel like I have to help, I can't just stand there and nothing. I'm just drawn towards you, and I also like you..." His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence and he looked up at the stars.

Lovina looked over at him, then quickly back up to the stars.

The two were in a comfortable silence until Antonio spoke up again.

"Why are you up here anyways? I thought you'd be inside getting your head bandaged, not out here." He looked at her with a blank face.

She figured it was time to tell him the truthful answer. For once in her life, she was telling someone other than her sister, the truth.

But it would be difficult.

"I-I'm actually here... B-Because... I-I was going to w-wait for you t-to get back, then I w-would've thanked you l-like that... But then you came u-up here and, yeah..." Lovina remained looking the opposite way.

Antonio was just completely shocked.

Lovina told him the actual story, she didn't deny anything.

Antonio reached out and grabbed her shoulder lightly then turned her to face him.

Lovina turned completely to face him, but not making any eye contact.

He put his hand underneath her chin and make her eyes look into his.

Then without warning, he did it.

He kissed her.

It was a simple, tender kiss, but there was a lot of meaning behind that simple kiss.

The meaning?

... **Love**.

Lovina didn't know how to react, but she used her instincts.

She pushed him off then crossed her arms. While he just chuckled and pulled her into a hug then fell sideways with her. So she was lying in his arms.

It was... Nice, for Lovina. She was never one for relationships, and she defiantly did NOT believe in that silly word called 'Love'. But she got that feeling, the feeling of her heart racing when she was with him, the feeling of being accepted, the feeling of being, Wanted.

She liked it all.

They lay there for a while, until Antonio spoke up again.

_Mio dio, does this kid ever shut up?_

"Lovi, we should go inside now, there probably getting worried. We've been out here for quite a while you know." He looked at her and smiled.

Shit...

"Shit, I need to see sorella! She's probably crying right now!" Lovina got up quickly and ran down the hill back to the house and left Antonio on the hill alone, but happy.

* * *

**{Antonio}**

At this moment, he was in total bliss.

He never thought she'd react like that, but, it wasn't like she ran off. So it must've been a good thing.

He smiled to himself, because now, he definatly knew that she was the one for him, she was the missing piece to his puzzle.

He was officially in love, with Lovina Vargas.

Now his only obstacle; Matthias.

* * *

**{Lovina}**

"Lovi~ what's wrong with your head! Why are you bleeding~! What happened? Do you need me to make you some Passtaaa~? How about some linguini in alfredo sauce? No, maybe some Raviolli with extra tomatoes? Yeaa I like that idea~! Wait ill have to get you a first aid! Oh no, I don't even know where one is~ this is so horrible!" Feliciana then began crying after realizing that she had no clue where the first aid was.

" Sorella, il suo ok, starò bene quindi non preoccuparti per me, ok? Inoltre, se la vostra in città in seguito malato si chiama in modo da poter venire e possiamo fare la pasta insieme. Che te ne pare? [1]" Lovina asked in her native language, which got a lot of attention from the guys.

" Oh Soralla che suona ~ davvero divertente! Sarà in città per alcune settimane da quando Luddy è qui per visitare Gilbert! Questo sarà divertente, due soli siamo ~ [2] ". Feliciana replied also in Italian.

"Ok, what the fuck are you two saying?" Matthias said, walking up with a first aid kit that Francis gave to him to use to help Lovina.

"Nothing bastard, and why do you have that?" Lovina pointed at the kit.

"Oh, Francy pants gave me this, he just told me to use rubbing alcohol on the cut to clean it out. So sit your Italian ass down and let me get it." Matthias said, pushed her back and then sitting on the couch and patted the spot beside him.

She rolled her eyes then sat. "You know I still have arms, I can do this myself."

He laughed "Nope, too late, plus you don't even know what the scar looks like, and the rubbing alcohol hurts like a bitch, so I suggest you sit still and let me get it." He spoke, rummaging through the box and pulling out a cloth with rubbing alcohol on it.

"Bastard." She said then faced him, crossing her arms.

He opened the packet with the cloth in it and pulled it out. Then he placed a hand on the top of her head, while the other had the cloth in it.

He lightly dabbed the scar with the cloth, successfully getting some blood off before Lovina kept pushing him away.

But he didn't give up, he just kept trying until enough was gone.

Then he pulled out a soft, small square pad of cloth and applied it to her face then put medical tape over it so it would stay securely on her face.

"Done, you're free to go now." Matthias said, packing up the kit and tossing it at Francis, successfully hitting the side of his face.

"That wasn't very nice~." Francis pouted then 'gracefully' walked to his room and put the kit away.

"So, what took you so long outside? I thought you'd be a bit quicker, I also heard about what happened, so ya don't have to explain that part." Matthias said sitting back on the couch.

Lovina sighed. "I just sat at the top of the hill, that's all."

"Really? Because I don't remember seeing Antonio come back yet." He grinned.

"Would you shut up, I don't know where his is ok. I'm tired and I need a fuckin' drink, at least you could do is not try and pester me all night." She rubbed her temples.

"Well, I hear their doing a shot contest soon, so if you need a drink, join that."

"That would be nice, but I really don't want a hangover."

"Then quit your damn complaining!"

"I'm making a drink, I'll be right back ok bastard?" Lovina said getting up and walking to the area all the alcohol was at.

"Whatever." Was the reply.

Lovina grabbed a glass and began making a simple drink of mixing juice and tequila; One of the simple drinks she knew off by hand.

Finishing up, she saw the door open and Antonio walk in looking sleepy. But when he saw he walk past him, he smiled and grabbed her hand then asked what she made.

"What does it look like? A drink." Lovina tried walking off but Antonio still had her hand and pulled her into a hug in front of EVERYONE.

She blushed and tried to push him away,

But that was unsuccessful. And it was getting embarrassing.

"Lovi~ You're so cute!" He smuggled into her.

She pushed but slowly gave in and Allowed the snuggles to happen. She actually liked it, she liked his warmth, the steady thump of his heart, and his presence, even though it pisses her off half the time.

But she'd never admit that she liked cuddling, only her Sorella knew that. And maybe Antonio, judging the fact she stopped fighting back and allowed it.

* * *

**{Matthias}**

He currently heard a bunch of aww-ing, so he looked behind him from the couch to see Antonio hugging Lovina.

Something inside him was stinging.

He wasn't sure what the feeling was;

_Anger? Yea, a little bit._

_Sadness? A little._

_Jealousy? **A lot.**_

But now he was left to wonder why he was jealous. He wasn't dating her, they weren't together, so why would these feelings come up?

His feelings were overpowered with protectiveness then.

He got up and marched over to the two and pulled the two apart, Lovina looked relieved, but disappointed.

But Antonio had competitive written all over his face, and when he got competitive, he was enraged when he lost.

"Come on Lovina, a need to talk to you." Matthias said, not looking at either individual as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him back to their spot on the couch, leaving the Spaniard in the kitchen.

"You're welcome. Now you can root for me in the shot contest, it's in 5 minutes, just if you're wondering." Matthias said while glancing at his watch.

"Yeah yeah ill watch, but anyways, what did you and to talk about, don't waste my time." Lovina spoke before Gulping down the rest of her drink in the cup.

"I just saw you looking uncomfortable, so a came and saved your ass. You're welcome, AGAIN."

"Oh, right."

"What no 'thank you Matthias you're my hero and s-"

"IM THE ONLY HERO!" Came a voice that interrupted Matthias' sentence.

Alfred.

"IM the hero, YOUR not." He said, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

What is he? Four?

"Yes, Alfred, you're the hero. Now shoo." Matthias waved his hands and Alfred stomped off and put his arm around a girl with long blonde hair and that blue dress she always wears; Natasha, but she seemed much more interested in her brother; Ivan.

"Any who, the contest is starting, let's go." Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

But Antonio was standing by. He wouldn't loose her that easily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, this challenge will have a prize for the winner; A ticket for 6 to the new amusement park being built in the city. And the first person out will get to help us clean my house afterwards~ also, all of the shots are Kamikazes, Earthquakes and Tequilazos, a nice variety thanks to Gilberts amazing mixology knowledge. Our contestants will be seated here," Francis waves to a lineup of 4 seats over a counter with 3 shots already in front. " our contestants are; Gilbert, Matthias, Alfred, and... Antonio?" Francis' face went crocked reading the last name.

_Did Antonio even drink?_

All four contestants stepped up to the chairs and took a seat. Each with their hands on the table and waiting for the signal to be said.

"Ready, and... GO~!"

Each person quickly grabbed a shot and downed it in a gulp, then onto the next, then the third. When they had finished they had to raise their hand to signal that their still in the game.

All four were still in, gulping, then raising their hands. Matthias looked totally unaffected by all the alcohol being put into his system, same for Gilbert. Alfred, not so good, he was getting tipsy into the 5th shot. And Antonio was a mix between the two. He looked fine, but, not as fine as Gilbert or Matthias.

But, we must wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alfred; Out.

Gilbert; Out due to having to take a piss.

Antonio; Barely

Matthias; A-Ok.

Matthias was just still going, not even going to bother stopping until he won, which was likely in his case.

As for Antonio, it could be possible that if it were a Tequila shot contest he might have a chance. Then again, he isn't Mexican, but its close enough in Lovina's eyes.

But the two were tied, each with 10 shots down.

It still amazes Lovina how one can take in so much alcohol.

Now it was 13 each.

Then 17.

And 19 was the end for Antonio.

He just hopped out of the chair and said he was done. Then shakily walked to Francis and whispered something to him, which Francis seemed to approve of, from the evil grin on his face then patted Antonio's back and gave a nod.

Matthias stood and got a ton of pats on the back from his buddies and a few glares from his Nordic friends. Then, walked over to Lovina and bowed, she just punched his arm and grinned a bit.

"Alright, in about 5 minutes, the men must choose a partner and we will be calming it down a bit. We will be playing 2 slow songs for you to dance to, and then after the dancing, we will gather back here and a will announce the next activate. Also, men, you must choose two girls, one for the first song, another for the next. Now, enjoy yourselves~." Francis said in a sing song voice then walked over to Alice and kissed her hand the walked her to the dance floor, while she attempted to strangle him.

"I. Hate. Dancing." Lovina said in all rage. Glaring daggers at Francis, who looked at her slightly worried for his life.

"U-Umm, just dance with Matthias, he hates dancing just a-as much as you." The he hurried off with the Alice, who was now being thrown over his shoulder.

Lovina looked at Matthias. Who looked as if he were going to rip Francis' head off. "You also hate dancing too? I thought a bastardo like you would love it." Lovina looked at him with disbelief.

"Nope, a hate dancing with a burning passion." He deadpanned.

Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Matthias, you're going to ask me to dance. Since we both hate it, it'll be less awkward." Lovina looked at him with a very serious look on her face which greatly amused Matthias.

Matthias just smiled and shook his head. "Oh Lovina~, would I have the honor of dancing with you?" He said and held his hand to his heart, and the other was out to her.

She swatted his hand and smiled a bit. "Don't pull this awkward shit on me bastard."

Then the two took for the living room where the dancing would commence.

But a certain someone was VERY unhappy with that.

* * *

**{Antonio}**

That was NOT how it was supposed to happen.

He was supposed to get her, not Matthias. Him.

Well, there is still the second dance as well, so he still had his chance to get her.

He just needed Matthias out of the picture.

Now.

* * *

**{Lovina}**

Upon arriving in the living room, most of the people already had got a partner, even Lars, who had a pretty brunette with hazel eyes and a midthigh cocktail dress.

Score for Lars. Even if he didn't dance, just like Lovina and Matthias.

Francis walked up to the speaker and up in a disc labeled 'Slow shit for the dance and stuff like that, even if IDGAF I still have to make stupid shit like this. I'd rather make a awesome CD for the awesome me.'.

Chances are, Gilbert wrote that.

He clicked around on the buttons a bit while everyone found a spot to dance in the large living room.

Soon he announced the first song would be; Boats & Birds by Gregory and the Hawk.

Shit...

That's one of her favorite songs.

He clicked play, then the soft strumming of the guitar began playing.

Matthias and Lovina stood for s moment until Matthias began to laugh.

"What the fuck is it bastard?" Lovina turned red.

"N-Nothing, I just never noticed how tall I am compared to you." He then awkwardly placed his arms around her waist.

Lovina turned redder and huffed, then placed her arms around his neck and moved closer, hoping to disappear.

Then she realized how tall he actually was, she was about 5'4, while Lars was about 5'9.

It amused him to great measure.

_"If you'll be my star, will be your sky, you can hide underneath me and come out at night. When I turn jet black, and you show off your light, I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine."_

Lovina moved even closer, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

Matthias held her close and hummed to the song, while she held close too, and turned even redder.

_"But you can skyrocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy, far from here, with more room to fly, just leave me you stardust to remember you by."_

Lovina actually liked dancing with Matthias, it relaxed her, and made her clam knowing that he was there and he knew how she felt, since the two both disliked dancing.

And it relaxed her to know that he was holding her too, and rocking back and forth to the sound of the soft melody seeping from the expensive speakers.

It made her feel special and wanted.

He gave her the attention that no one else ever had.

Well, so did Antonio, but he was the 'Tomato Bastard', so it didn't count in her eyes.

_"If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea, a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity. Ebbing, and flowing, and pushed by a breeze, I live to make you free, I live to make you free. But you can set sail to the west if you want to, and past the horizon, till I can't even see you, far from here, where the beaches are white, just leave me awake to remember you by."_

The two swayed to the song until it came to a stop, as did the two of them. They let go of each other and smiled awkwardly.

"That wasn't half bad." Lovina stated.

"I guess I can say the same." He grinned.

"Well I think I'm going to escape now, I really don't want to dance anymo-"

Before she could finish her sentence Antonio grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the nose, which didn't go well with Matthias.

He smiled. "Will you dance with me?"

Lovina glared at him. "No, I don't dance."

Matthias grinned.

Antonio shot him a glare, his happy aura fading to one of protectiveness, and pure jealousy.

He then pulled her back over to the dancing area. His happy aura coming back. "It'll be fun, I asked Francis to play one of my favorite songs~."

Matthias shook his head, then began to walk out, but before he could, one of his friends; a girl from Norway, grabbed his wrist and forced him to dance with no expression on her face. He just gave in then danced anyway.

Lovina noticed that and smiled a bit, she liked that Matthias has someone sorta special to him.

Then she scanned the room for Lars. She saw him getting pretty much molested by a skinny girl with black hair.

Maddie walked over and tapped Lars' shoulder, then asked him if he liked dancing, he shrugged and they made a small conversation.

Then Lovina remembered what Gilbert said. Maddie had a thing for Lars.

Then the other girl walked up to Maddie and shoved her, saying Lars was hers.

Suddenly Maddie flipped out, she started getting all in the girls face, which greatly amused Lars.

Lars actually looked perfectly fine with the whole situation.

He was greatly amused on how girls were pulling him away then more would come crawling over and do the exact same.

But in the end, he chose Maddie and walked her to the dance floor.

Lovina was then pulled to

Close to Antonio.

"Lovi~ me and Francis chose the next song." He smiled.

"I don't care, bastardo!" Lovina yelled and tried to push him away, but he's stronger that you'd think, so she gave in.

"Listen, the song is starting." Antonio said with a monotone voice.

Lovina waited until the song began, the internally died when she heard it.

It was another of her favorites; Fix You by Coldplay.

The guitar began strumming, and all the bodies in the living room began swaying. Including Antonio and Lovina, who reluctantly danced, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed. when you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse."_

Lovina tensed up, the lyrics made her sad, because she thinks the song resembles her in a way. The way all her family compared her to her sister, the way they told her she needs to fix her act so she could be like her sorella. She related to it.

Antonio pulled her closer upon feeling her tense up, he held her close and rested his chin on the top of her head as they calmly swayed. That relaxed her a bit and she loosened up.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?"_

She buried her face into Antonio's chest, still trying to disappear, also not wanting people see her tear up. She stumbled a bit, but Antonio steadied her and held her close.

It was different then dancing with Matthias, she felt even MORE wanted when she was with Antonio, id that's even possible since Matthias is like her brother.

It felt... Right? Or normal, she didn't feel as awkward as she usually would with him. She figured that their 'Moment' outside made her open up a bit more towards him.

_"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. I will try, to fix you."_

The duo danced like that for a while until the song finally finished.

The two released each other, Antonio smiled. While Lovina turned beat red.

"See? It was fun~" He said in a singsong voice.

Lovina turned red. "N-No it wasn't."

Antonio turned his head sideways. "Si, I thought it was, why didn't you?"

"Because dancing is stupid."

Antonio smiled and hugged her tightly. She struggled for a while, but eventually gave up and let her arms hang limp on her sides.

Then she remembered that she hated him.

She pushed him off then turned her back to him. He chuckled. "Lovi, so could I get your number now? You never did give me it."

Lovina faced him and was ready to punch him, then she got an idea.

"Uno, quattro, sei. Seven, due, nove. Tre, tre, cinque, uno." She grinned at his confused face. She approved since she said all the numbers in Italian.

"Lovi, I only speak little bits of Italian." He sounded disappointed.

"Then it looks like you're stuck without it bastardo!" Then Lovina trudged over to the kitchen, where everyone was required to meet up again.

Antonio sighed; this one of frustration, and relief, then walked in as well.

He was shocked to see glasses of Zambodian shooters on the table, with three seats behind it.

Antonio didn't want to know what Francis was planning.

He glanced at Lovina, who was standing beside Lars and teetering on her feet, while Lars just chuckled and used her as an elbow rest. She glared the shrugged off his arm, but he put it back again.

"Alright, this is a shot speed drinking competition for the ladies. So, I have chosen out someone in advance to be in this event, and that person is..." Francis stopped for a dramatic effect, which failed miserably.

"Lovina Vargas~!" he sang.

Lovina looked shocked then tried to hide herself behind Lars, but he just moved away and she was revealed to the eyes that were searching for her.

She glared at Francis. "Why the fuck am I chosen!" She hollered.

He laughed. "Ohonhonhon~ It was a special request, from your special someone~." He sang again.

The crowd gasped, not believing that Lovina had a 'Special someone'.

"I DONT have a special someone! I don't want to do this." She crossed her arms in protest.

"Whatever~ come and sit." Francis said, then pulled a chair out for her.

She walked over then pushed Francis with so much force that he fell on his butt. "Ah~ don't hate because I'm beautiful~!"

Lovina rolled her eyes as she heard someone in the group say; "Haters gunna hate."

It was Matthias.

Antonio spoke up then. "Lovi~ Win it for us!"

Matthias grinned. "Lovina, If you win this, coffee break food is on me for a whole week... Except you Lars, you're always late."

Lars rolled his eyes and grinned.

Then Francis spoke again. "Next person, is Alice~ then Feliciana!"

Alice walked over and began choking Francis, Gilbert had to pull her off and sit her on a stool, while Feliciana skipped over and sat down with a slight "Vee~"

Lovina shook her head, Alice had a reputation of being an... Interesting drunk, while Feli was more cuddly and calmer when she was drunk, which is surprising. While she was a less pissed off drunk and was waaayyy easier to be with.

All three were seated and Francis brought over the shots; 15 each. Which wasn't TOO bad, but enough to get them drunk.

Then she smiled a bit as Matthias turned up the radio to her favorite 'Getting Pumped' song; Kick out the Epic Motherfucker by Dada Life.

She liked to consider herself an "Epic Motherfucker", so it was perfect for her.

He gave her a thumbs up, while she just rolled her eyes.

The three has the shots in front of them, and the match was about to begin. Francis counted down from three and they began, each picking up the drink and downing it quickly.

Lovina personally didn't mind shot speed contests, since they gave her a rush, but one hell of a hangover if she had too much.

Lovina and Alice had gotten through 3 now, while Feli was only half done her drink since she didn't like how strong the alcohol was, but she gradually got used to it and sped up.

All three had 6 now, all surprised at how quickly Feli caught up, but she stopped at her eighth because she couldn't handle it and face planted on the table.

Lovina and Alice were facing off now.

Lovina heard the crowd go crazy and cheer for the person of their choice, but she mostly heard Antonio and Matthias.

It was like the two were having their own contest in shouting, both were yelling louder and trying to best each other's voices, getting gradually louder.

Antonio had a louder

voice though, Matthias' was slightly quieter. Plus the blaring music in the back round was really getting her pumped, much like Alice, who was neck in neck with her.

Each with 10 down.

Then the crowd got even louder, since the race for winner was getting close, but neither Alice nor Lovina were letting the title get into each other's hands.

12 down, three to go, and Matthias and Antonio were literally screaming for her to hurry up. Which was more distracting her then helping. But those two were too loud to even care, they were in the zone.

Alice was slowing down her pace, as well as Lovina, but she took this as her opportunity to get the last 2 down.

She grabbed both of them and downed that one in a gulp, then she took the second and downed it quickly and without a problem then scrunched her face up from the strong alcohol the last one.

She won.

The crowd exploded,

So did Matthias and Antonio. All yelled and cheered.

Matthias and Antonio ran at her when she shakily stood, successfully glomping her and causing her to fall, as well as the two of them with her.

Someone in the crowd saw it and yelled. "WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY!"

Welp, he's drunk too.

"Wha~t the f-fuck!?" She slurred.

She was fast to get drunk as well.

"You won Lovi~!" Antonio sang out.

"Now I have to buy you coffee break stuff for a week." Matthias looked happy but unnamused.

"I would buy you anything Lovi!" Antonio shot a glare at Matthias, who glared back.

"Lovina, I'm getting a drink, here, let's get you up." Matthias said picking himself up off the ground and holding a hand out to her, she took it, and got up, but stumbled into his arms and giggled a bit, then walked to a couch shouting "I fuckin, i-i I rock! It's like, you do-don't even know!"

Antonio shot a glare at him. "You better not do anything to Lovi."

Matthias rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that you were in control of me or her."

Antonio's anger skyrocketed. "Don't do something I'll make you regret. If you hurt her, watch your back."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm probably making more progress than you ever will."

Antonio grinned. "So I take it you kissed her too?"

Matthias was enraged now, he grabbed Antonio's collar and pulled him closer and spoke with words laced with venom. "Don't you fucking try ANYTHING the rest of the night, got it! If YOU do anything, the punishment **WILL** be painful, and believe me, she probably doesn't like you, have you considered that yet?"

Antonio bit the inside of his cheek. "So you didn't kiss her? Looks like I'm winning, but you already knew that, didn't you? And she'd probably have me over an immature little Dane like you, she might want a** REAL** guy, not a child."

Matthias was fed up, he pulled his fist back and was ready to punch Antonio right in the jaw.

But Lars saved the day, he walked over and pulled the two apart and yelled. "Maybe you to should just knock it off and let **HER** choose! You can't fucking force someone into liking you, that goes to you both! Let the girl choose, OK! She won't like you if you kiss her out of the blue, or if you look out for you all the time, she'll like you if HER feelings are more than what they are now, you can't change them not matter how fucking hard you try, its **LOVINA** we're talking about! You can't expect much right now. **SO LET IT GO**!"

A bunch of girls fan girled in the back round and almost fainted at his words.

While Matthias and Antonio glared still, but considered the words he said, because they WERE true. They were kinda forcing themselves onto her and not giving her the chance to even think about it.

Lars is always right.

Lars grabbed Matthias' wrist and walked him over to the living room, then were about to sit on the couch, only to find Lovina passed out on it.

"Well, she's out... Let's get a drink." Lars said and pointed to the bar area.

Matthias nodded and walked to the bar with Lars.

It appears that they'll be staying the night now.

And its only 1:47.

* * *

**[1] Italian: Sister, its ok, I'll be fine so do not worry about me, ok? Also, if your in town later i'll call so you can come and we can make Pasta together. What do you think?**

**[2] Italian: Oh Soralla that sounds really fun ~! Will be in town for a few weeks since Luddy is here to visit Gilbert ! This will be fun, just us two ~**

* * *

**THIS. CHAPTER. SUCKS.**

**Its sloppy, sorry, I was having LOADS of trouble with this chapter, so I left it like this because if I didn't upload it, I would spend weeks fixing it cuz I'm THAT much of a perfectionist.**

**I APOLOGUISE FOR THE STUPID LACK OF SPAMANO! I fail at making a love triangle because I want to make Matthias win, then I'm like "NO ITS SPAMANO YOU GOOSENUGGET! GET IT RIGHT!"**

**So I'm just apologizing for, just the whole crappy chapter in general. I'm trying to get the Spamano in somewhere, and this chapter DID NOT help this problem.**

**I also don't know why, but when I wrote the part with Lovina and Antonio under the tree, I imagined the chorus of the song Automatic or Monsoon by Tokio Hotel playing in the back round. (has suddenly been hooked on that band)**

**I was also ÜBER tempted to make someone drunk and try to get in Lovina's pants, then make Matthias show up with a toy axe, or make Lars try to play soccer drunk.(because that honestly would amuse me to great levels)**

**Seems legit.**

**But I didn't cuz I didn't want to make the chapter even more jammed and sloppy DX.**

**Anyways, this is where I need your help, I need your help choosing the next event!**

**• A Hetalia version of the Hangover! I'll make someone go missing, and they'll slowly discover all the stuff they REALLY did that night as they search for the missing person. But I'm not sure who will make go missing yet.**

**• And finally, Matthias wants to take Lovina somewhere for her upcoming 18th birthday with Lars. And the place they go just happens to be the Trio's hangout spot. So Gilbert and Francis try to make Antonio get her something SUPER nice. While it turns out that Lars and Matthias' present is even BETTER. And it becomes a 'Present War'.**

**The choises have been listed! Now its up to you to choose!**

**Ill choose the one with the highest popularity in 2 days, sound good? All you have to do is leave a reveiw saying which one you'd prefer and ill get writing after 2 days of the choosing.**

**Im not sure if ill update when i start or when the Chapter is coming, but IT WILL CONTINUE WITHOUT A DOUBT! It just takes time. So if the next chapter gives me a hard time, ill try to speed it up for you guys! Im trying my best, Even if this chapter sucked!**

**Plus, getting ready for school has been making me loose my mind DX its starts on the 30th, so ill make as many chapters as i can before i have to return to the place i despise the most; SCHOOL.**

**Grade 8 is gunna be a bitch (mostly cuz i suck at math and pretty much school in general... SO BASICLY SCHOOL IS MY WORST SUBJECT.)**

**ALSO... THIS CHAPTER! So... So long... I cant even.. Also i want to thank everyone for their support on my story! It means SOOO much to me! O3O**

**And if you find any mistakes or places i could have made better or more exciting for you all, please tell me!**

**Well my mini rant is over, so, untill next chapter~**

**~Bombtown~**


	7. The Present Wars PT1

Chapter 6: Present War PT. 1

* * *

**FIRST OFF: MY COMPUTER CRASHED! ALL THE DATA IS GONE, AND I'VE BEEN REWRITING THIS CHAPTER A LOT D': FML. I lost count so I'm just guessing now... -_-**

**And for Fem!Norway's name, I just Googled Female Norwegian names and chose this one :3 But if she has an official name, sorry about that! I just couldn't find a name -_- Plus I LOVE the name I picked for her :3 it's really pretty sounding.**

**I feel also accomplished :3 I learned how to drive a standard Quad AND an automatic! So now I can brag about my manly quad driving skills! But having Manly driving skills also caused me a swollen thumb, since I have midget hands and my thumb is too small to reach the throttle, so I pulled a thumb muscle XD .Also, Canada's wildlife HATES ME! I got charged by a moose AND a chipmunk -_-**

**AND I've been busy doing yard work, getting ready for school, playing the DS game I lost then found called Izuna 2 and watching Fairy Tail :3 (I've been watching it non-stop because I've been waiting to see if Natsu and Lucy to fall in love, or Lucy and Grey, or Gajeel and Levy, or Ezra and Jallal... SO MANY PAIRINGS I WANT :3 OMJSUSGSU I NEED SOME FAIRY TAIL ROMANCE... And Sting and Rogue to appear!**

***Is only on Episode 80***

**I like that it teaches a lesson too :3 EVEN if that lesson is that you'll never be as Badass as Gray, Ezra or Natsu DX**

**(DO NOT watch the episode where Loke is disappearing with the song Assured Future playing in the background, just don't... Trust me on this one... When I did that, I flooded my room with tears, I cried so hard, and it wasn't simple little sobs, it was legit tears and sobbing and just pure sadness everywhere... I WISH I HAD FREINDS WHO WOULD GO TO SUCH MEASURES TO SAVE ME ;A; but I do know why when I listen to the song normally, it still makes me cry. IM BEING ALL EMOTIONAL, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IM SAD AND WHEN I FOUND FAIRY TAIL, I NON-STOP TALK ABOUT IT THEN END UP MAKING MYSELF SAD.)**

**ALSO, this chapter had a teeny change, I'm just splitting it into TWO parts, but it won't be as crazy as it would, because, both Lars and Matthias have found 'their special someone'. So in this chapter, Matthias and Lars plan her big day arrangements further while Lovina thinks that they forgot all about it.**

**ANNDDD If you're confused over the adult age thing. I live in Canada, which means here, you're actually an adult when you're 18, and in the states its 21, right? I know they live in the states, BUT I'm using the Canadian adult age system... So if it's confusing, I apologies, I'm just a proud Canadian and whenever I right something, it somehow uses something about Canada in it XD.**

**Anyways. I obviously DO NOT own Fairy Tail, Mr. Noodles, Montana's, Hetalia, Izuna, BF3 or anything else, because if I did, there would be ROMANCE SPREADING EVERYWHERE! Even though I have no clue how Mr. Noodles is even remotely romantic, BUT GO WITH IT! XD Just remember... If I ran this whole shabang here, ROMANCE~ (Mostly because I'm forever alone and I'm also a sucker for that kind of stuff, even if I don't show it.)**

**I also apologies for the long A/N AND wait for the chapter, I just want you to know that I haven't given the story up, I've just been having a stressful few weeks as well as camping and lots of issues with friends / family ect. But remember that I'll NEVER give up the story if I don't have a reason too, so if the updates are late, I'm so sorry, things have been a little rough as of late.**

**ONE LAST THING; sorry if Antonio's rude remark to Matthias in the last chapter offended you ; - ; I probably should think about stuff like that BEFORE I post it -_- As well as, I have NO clue if Montana's had reservations, I'm blindly guessing, plus I guess I'm too lazy to check -_-**

* * *

Everyone knew this before they even had the chance to wake entirely wake up.

They were going to be VERY hung-over.

That was a given, having all the shots, a few extra drinks would take their toll.

And that would be this morning.

* * *

**{Matthias}**

He was very groggy, especially in the mornings, AND when he's so hung-over he felt like the rotation of the earth had completely stopped.

He blinked a few times, due to the light seeping from the windows.

He was about to completely get up, then he felt a small amount of weight on his shoulder.

Slowly, he looked to his right to see his female Norwegian friend; Astri , past out right on his shoulder.

He smiled a bit and remembered why she was actually there.

He remembers her having a beer chugging contest against Alice.

Which was an interesting match to say the least.

Alice won, which pissed off Astri greatly, so the two ended up attacking each other since the two are known for being extremely violent people.

So, in conclusion.

Matthias had to break it up and take Astri away from a drunken Alice for the rest of the night.

And eventually, she had a few more drinks, and after 2/12 hours of drunken rambles, she fell asleep on his shoulder. And him, still being sober at the time, decided to let her sleep.

Which sparked a few new feelings for Matthias to her when she cuddled up against him and buried her face into his chest.

BAM! Matthias is weak to the power of love.

So, so weak.

* * *

**{Lars}**

Well, being Lars. It was VERY clear that a person like him would not want to wake up as early as he did, but that's what happens when you're hung-over after a party.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he has his right arm wrapped around something that was snuggled close to him.

Maddie.

But her eye was a bit black and she looked like she just finished crying.

He was shocked at first, then remembered why she was like that.

He remembered the girl that was all over Lars went after Maddie and ended up punching her eye.

Maddie just defended herself as well as possible which didn't last long, because Lars saved the day

He pulled the whorish one off Maddie, who was too scared to even move from where she stood. So Lars took her to the couch and comforted her as well as he could even if he was such a 'Manly Man', he was pretty good at comforting people.

She ended up clutching onto him when she saw the other girl walk past them and give Maddie a glare of 'You better not try anything or you'll regret it.'

Maddie was a little teary eyed, not from the punch, she was used to injuries, since she played hockey back in Canada. But it was because she was Happy; happy because someone outside of work KNEW who she was.

And there's how Lars was in this situation.

And that's also how he gained some extra feelings for the Canadian as well.

It appears that both Lars AND Matthias have found their 'special someone' even if that wasn't exactly the plan, but, hey.

One can't choose the time OR place that love strikes your heart.

* * *

**{Lovina}**

At the current moment, her head felt like a mini person with a jackhammer was nailing into her skull, as well as feeling like if she moved, she would vomit.

Which would suck, to say the least

She cracked her left eye open, to see Antonio, resting his head on her shoulder, and she was holding on to him for dear life.

Although, she had no clue that he was already awake.

"Lovi..." Antonio said with a quiet voice, and looked at her, then tried to sit up from the couch.

She clutched onto him tighter, and buried her face in his chest. "Don't you DARE move again bastard, I'm gunna puke if you do that. And I sure as hell won't feel bad for you if I puke on you either, so sit still, or be puked on, your choice." She groaned.

He just smiled that breath taking smile then kissed her forehead and laid back down with her in his arms.

All was peaceful...

Until Lars and Matthias ruined it.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" The two yelled loudly at each other from their couches, even though they both knew that that was a total lie, because it was blindingly obvious that the two had found their loves, but they were 'Manly' and didn't want to ruin their non-existent 'Manly' Title.

_Love. Love. Love. Love._

Why were her ears so damn focused on that word. Her ears almost amplified the word is someone spoke it. Like there was a tiny little voice in her head putting the words on repeat.

Why the fuck was it Love? Why not Tomatoes? Or Pizza? That would be nicer than having Love played on repeat in your head.

"I'M NOT, YOU ARE!" The two yelled yet again, in perfect sync.

Lovina was fed up with the yelling and burst at them. "If you two don't shut up in 3 seconds, I SWEAR I will butcher you! AND ILL FEED THE LEFTOVERS TO MY NEIGHBORS DOG!" Lovina gagged a bit, then jumped up from her seat and ran for the washroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lars chuckled "... I think we hit a nerve."

Matthias chuckled as well. "OR, we just make her feel so happy she could barf!" He did some crazy hand movements and rolled his eyes as he spoke the sentence.

Matthias bro-fisted Lars, then walked over to Astri and helped her stand from the couch the two were on, while Lars did the same for Maddie.

Antonio sat in his spot and chuckled to himself. He never actually knew how ... Fun, her group of friends could be.

But he wanted to know why Lovina was different around him? He had no idea why she closed herself up around him, and around Lars and Matthias, she opened up and talked to them like any normal person would to their friends. He didn't know why, but he was DEFFINATLY going to find out why somehow.

"Lars, I hope you remembered its Lovina's eighteenth birthday today, right?" Matthias said as soon as he was positive Lovina was hurling in the washroom .

"Well, obviously! Like I'd forget her birthday. Anyways, where are we gunna take her? I think we should take her somewhere special for her birthday, since she's officially an adult." Lars stated as he walked to the blue cooler and grabbed cold bottled water and took a few sips.

"Lars... That's a GREAT idea! We should take her to IHOP!" Matthias beamed.

"... IHOP?"

"YES! IHOP!"

"I don't think they'll have Tomatoes in IHOP, just saying." Lars chuckled.

"Well where then?"

"Well, I'd say Montana's." Lars tapped his foot. "Its fancier, and we could make a reservation.

"... So its Montana's then?" Matthias laughed.

"Montana's it is."

And that caught Antonio's attention.

Lovina's Birthday?

Montana's! That's The 'Bad Touch Trio' meet up!

Now... Now he had a plan, a plan to win over her heart...

A plan, to make Lovina Vargas, his Girlfriend!

* * *

"Fuckin... Bastards..." Lovina muttered walking out of the washroom.

"What did we do again?" Lars chuckled.

"You... You're gunna die... LARS! Today, is the day you and Matthias die... The day you perish off the face of the earth..." Lovina looked at them with a menacing glare.

Matthias and Lars both chuckled.

That prank... Was the best.

While Lovina was hacking up her insides, Lars and Matthias snuck up and banged on the door so loud it made Lovina almost barf EVERYWHERE.

"I hope... You two are ready to see your ancestors... There waiting for you... Down in Hell... I'm pretty sure I can make arrangements for you to take two tickets to paradise..." Lovina walked at Lars, very zombie like.

"Matthias..?" Lars stepped back and looked at Matthias, who was doing the same as Lars, but he managed to bump into every little item in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"... Do you want two tickets to paradise?"

"N-Not really."

"Then RUN BITCH RUN!

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Then the two grabbed their girls, Maddie just giggled, and Astri had a blank face, and ran with them, and booked it outside to the early morning bonfire where everyone else was sitting around to ease away their hangovers.

All left in the house was Antonio and Lovina.

"Damn..."

"What is it Lovi?! Let me help you! Tell me!" Antonio ran to her and held her close.

"I'm hungry." She simply stated, not really bothering to push Antonio away, she knew that it wasn't going to work in the end.

"Lovi~! You're so cuutte~ here, have a tomato!" Then Antonio pulled a tomato out of literally nowhere, then handed it to Lovina.

"Where the fuck did this come from bastard?"

"This bowl!" Antonio held out a bowl he was holding onto incase of a tomato emergency, which, in his case, was a regular occurrence.

"Weird... Bastard." Lovina bit into the tomato and stood in Antonio's embrace for a while.

When she was with Antonio, she felt... Happy. The type of happy that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, that makes you forget of all your worries, that type of happy that makes you want to block out everything as just sit with that person and never leave.

That... Was happiness... Right?

"Lovi, should we get going now? Everyone is waiting..." Antonio spoke softly to her.

"... Fine... B-Bastardo..." Then Lovina took to the door, but was stopped by Antonio, who entwined his fingers with hers, then walked out the door, hand in hand with Lovina, who was blushing so much she looked like the tomato she was currently eating.

"Aww, Lovina look at you~ you're in Loooovveee~!" Matthias joked from his lawn chair as he saw the two walk over to the tall bonfire with their fingers entwined.

_Love... Love... Love... Love... Love... Loooovveee..._

"B-Bastard! Stop saying Love!" Lovina snapped, which shocked everyone.

_Love... Love... Love..._

'Damn you voice! DAMN YOU!' Lovina thought. 'J-Just... SHUT UP!'

"L-Lovi? Are you ok?" Antonio asked, looking at her with concern.

She had no idea why she felt like this and why it was even happening.

"I-I... Just... I need to sit..." Lovina found a fold-chair and sat on it. Antonio grabbed one and sat beside her in front of the fire.

"Now, everything is settled, I can tell you about the next event~!" Francis smiled.

"What? What event?" Everyone asked, curious to know his intentions.

"Ohonhonhon~ well, I'll be handing out paper, each will have a number on it, and the 2 with the matching numbers will be partners... The rest will be spoken of when the next opportunity for events arrives, and when it does I'll call you all..." Francis looked at a pretty redhead and winked. "I'll be calling you, later tonight~..." The redhead giggled. "But for now, we shall eat breakfast!"

And just as he said that, a bunch if random people walked out of his house, carrying trays and boxes of breakfast.

"Now~ Eat, drink and love each other~" Francis sang.

_Love... Love... Love... Love..._

* * *

"See ya!" Matthias waved out the window of Lars' car to Francis, Gilbert and Antonio. All While Lovina was half asleep in the backseat, and Lars was ignoring everything and focused on driving down the driveway.

"When do we get to your house!" Matthias was literally jumping around in his seat. "I want to play some BF3!"

"SHUT UP!" Lovina yelled from the back. "I'm sleeping!"

"You can shut up! I'm asking a question!" Matthias twisted around and glared.

"Matthias, my fist wants to ask your face a question." Lovina sat up and had an ominous look on her face as she slowly lifted her fist.

Matthias freaked. "U-Ummm tell your fist I'm busy sitting still like a good boy!"

"Good, NOW LET ME SLEEP!" She glared at him before lying back down on the back seat.

"Y-Yes Sir!... I-I Mean Ma'am!" Matthias said before looking out the window at the boring scenery of the city.

Lars just wanted to kick both of them out of the car, but he just turned up the volume on the car radio, held the steering wheel tighter, and hoped for the best.

But that's a little too much to ask if you're friends with Lovina and Matthias.

At last, the trio arrived at Lars' house, all retreated to their rooms and changed into comfy clothes or PJ's and met upstairs.

Lovina chose an oversize Uproar band T-Shirt that had a skeleton lion on the front and had orange, red, purple, and white on it, and red and white baggy polka-dot PJ pants. She also put her hair up into a messy bun.

When she got upstairs, she noticed that the guys only wore PJ pants and no shirts.

She didn't mind that... **AT ALL**.

Matthias had yellow and black Transformer PJ pants, while Lars had Black PJ pants with the Rolling Stones sign of lips and a tongue sticking out on them.

"So, what's the plan." Lovina asked, sitting down at the table, and grabbing a ripe Banana and ate it, then looked at Lars.

"Ya'know," He chuckled. "You're not supposed to make eye contact with a guy when you have a Banana in your mouth."

Lovina almost choked on her Banana and glared at him. "You're a fucking PERVERT!"

Lars grinned and made himself a power Smoothie, grabbing some strawberry flavored powder, which was powdered protein, some blueberries, blackberries, and yogurt, then tossed them all in a blender. "Actually, YOU'RE the pervert, YOU looked ME when you had a Banana in your mouth."

Lovina choked again, Matthias laughed and sat at the table, and Lars poured his power smoothie into a large cup. He was close to

Drinking it, until Matthias stepped over and stole Lars' Power Smoothie. Which made Lars punch Matthias and make yet ANOTHER.

"You're both perverts ok." Matthias smiled, sitting down at the table as well and sipped 'His' Smoothie.

"Anyways, like I said earlier, what's the plan?" Lovina grinned and bit the banana and looked at Lars again, which made him roll his eyes and play along. He turned to her and gave her a rather seductive grin, while she bit the banana again while maintaining eye contact.

"... You two done yet?" Matthias asked, looking at them with a confused face and raising an eyebrow.

Then they both glared at him and snapped back to their little 'Game' until her banana was gone, then the two just laughed and punched each other, quite hard as well, they honestly didn't care if they hurt each other, unless it was an injury so bad they could die, other than that, they really didn't care.

"We should play COD downstairs." Lars stated with a hand on his hip, sipping his smoothie with a satisfied look on his face.

"It's **YOUR** house!" Lovina and Matthias both yelled and laughed.

"I'm aware." Lars grinned

"Then let us choose!" Matthias walked over to Lars and messed with his spiky hair.

"Whatever, you two pick a game or movie, I'm taking a shower, I smell like booze." Lars stated, walking away.

"My turn next!" Lovina yelled after him.

"Yeah, yeah banana face." Lars called back.

"Fuck you! You liked it!" Lovina yelled then heard Lars laugh, and trudged down the stairs and walked over to the L shaped couch then sprawled herself out on her stomach.

"Oh, miss grumpy-pants!" Matthias called. "We are going to have a COD war!" Matthias stated, walked over to the gaming system, and put in BlackOps this time, tossing Lovina a remote.

"Don't cry if I kick your ass." Lovina smirked to herself.

"Fuck you." Matthias pouted, then started the game.

_**•Ten minutes later•**_

"Why do you always win?" Matthias asked, took out the game, then walked over and sat on Lovina's back.

She coughed and flailed everywhere. "M-Matthias... I-I... Can't breathe!" She said with a strained voice.

"But you're comfy!" Matthias pouted.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" Lovina asked trying to prop herself up.

"No, I'm implying that your comfy" He simply stated, grabbing the TV remote and flipping through channels until he settled for a channel and one of his favorite shows were on, especially the one with a certain Bear Grylls.

"Well, IM implying that you should get the fuck off me before I make you!" Lovina said in an angered tone.

He jumped off her and whimpered. While she held out her hand to him and asked. "Help me up, would ya?"

"No!" He pouted from the floor.

"C'mon! You scratch my back I'll scratch yours?" She looked at him and grinned. "If you know what I mean."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Yep." She looked at him then waggled her eyebrows.

Matthias knew all too well that it was a simple joke so he just went along with it. "But, we ARE in Lars' house."

"That won't be an issue." Lovina smiled then flopped off the couch and sat beside Matthias with a certain grin on her face that meant a few things; Revenge, Seduction, or plain creepiness.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She was doing nothing but teasing him now, she started to rub his arm. "Yep. Really."

"Well THIS time I'm extremely sure I'm walking in on the wrong time." Lars stood by the couch, his usual spiked hair was loosely sitting on his head draping ever so slightly over his eyes.

In Lovina's perspective, it looked better down.

"Hello handsome!" She joked as she stood and flashed him a smile before passing him and running up the stairs to get in the shower.

Lars looked at Matthias with a confused face and waved his hand out in front of him. "... Did you drug her?"

Matthias on the other hand, looked offended. "Why didn't she call ME handsome!"

Lars chuckled and sat on the couch. "Then she'd be lying."

"You son of a bitch!" Matthias tackled him and wrestled him on the couch, but Lars overpowered, mostly because of his body strength thanks to all his years playing soccer.

Within seconds Lars won and kicked him off the couch. "Bitch please."

* * *

When Lovina was in the shower, she was raging like crazy.

_'Those bastards forgot my birthday! I thought they knew! I thought I told them as well!'_

The water was cold, actually, very cold, she didn't take the time to adjust the heat, but Lovina was too irked by the fact that her two best friends forgot about her birthday, even her eighteenth!

She lifted her head and the water pelted her face, it was like waved of frost hitting her face since the water was **THAT** cold, but it wasn't much to her. She felt like she was used to the feeling; the cold. Even to her it was a mystery, but some things about her are unknown even to herself.

At some point, after finishing washing her hair, she finally heated up the water and stood as her body temperature rose quickly from being so cold moments ago.

After about 40 seconds of heat, she turned off the water.

Upon stepping out of the shower, she made it her goal to make them remember by dropping little hints here and there that it was her birthday.

_'And if they don't remember... Those bastards will DIE!'_

-/-

"So remember, we're taking her to Montana's?" Lars said as he picked up a game system controller and put in BF3.

"Yup, I remember... Are we gunna tell her that we remembered her birthday before we go, or when we get there?" Matthias asked, picking up a controller as well.

"When we get there. It'll make a better impression on miss demon spawn." Lars joked, him and Matthias chuckled and started the game.

"What was that Lars?" Lovina asked, walking down the stairs.

"I called you demon spawn." He looked at her with a smug look.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to punish you then." Lovina had an evil glint in her eye.

No one knows how Lars does it, but he is really doesn't care about the threats Lovina shoots at him, he's either WAY too cocky, or WAY too risky.

He chuckled and began the mission on the game. "That sounds sexual and I do not like it."

Lovina walked over to the couch and sat on both the boys, her back on Lars' lap, and her legs on Matthias' lap. "It was meant to sound sexual."

"Well count me **out**." Lars deadpanned and focused on killing soldiers

"You know," Lovina started, watching the screen. "I keep thinking there's something important happening, do you guys know what it is?" Lovina smirked, she figured that was a good hint.

Matthias smirked at Lars, who shot back the same look. "I have no idea what you're talking about actually... Is there something we should remember?" Lars innocently asked.

Upon hearing those words, her heart sank deep into her chest and hid. St that point she just wanted to sleep and forget about those bastards, they're just like everyone else...

They forgot about her... They really forgot?

"Well, I don't think so, I feel like it involves me or something... But whatever, I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up around 5-ish, okay? ALSO! Lars, I'm using your bed, it looks comfier" Lovina sighed a sad sigh, got up, and walked up the stairs to Lars' room, not even caring or bothering to listen to Matthias as she walked up, who was trying to talk to her before she walked to Lars' room. All he really wanted to say was goodnight, but she shut the door on him before he had the chance.

As Lovina lied in Lars' room bed, she couldn't shake the feeling of sadness. It wasn't like some foreign feeling, but this feeling was one she felt all too much.

"Stupid... Bastards..." Lovina muttered underneath the comfy covers.

The thing about the blankets she liked; they smelt like Lars, like his cologne. She liked how he smelt, when he WASN'T smoking and reeked of weed, but he's been trying to quit, and he's been doing well at it. But she just **REALLY** liked the smell, she didn't know why, but it wasn't like she was being creepy by liking it, but his cologne was heavenly, mixed with his normal scent, so she buried her face deeper in the blankets.

She also remembered always being good friends with Lars, ever since she met him when she moved there, the two were ALWAYS together, like two peas in a pod. Mostly because the two could relate to each other on many levels, both hate people, both hate big groups, and both hated morons.

But, that's where Matthias comes in, he was the moron of the group, but they didn't hate him, they both liked his company, the way he's always smiling, and the way he tries to make you happy if you're feeling down.

Lovina noticed his bag was lying in the corner of the room. The bag was wide open too. His party clothes hanging loosely out of the side of the bag, and his little bottle of Axe cologne was sitting beside it.

She began to remember how quickly the two of them became instant friends, shopping, Game nights at Lars' place, get togethers at Lovina's, and suppers at Matthias', the parties, the jokes, the laughs, the secrets and the punches; that's why the three were friends, in fact, that's why they all care WAY to much about each other, if someone was hurt, they would do anything that could to help, because of the good times and the bad, it brought them all closer, and that's how the friendship stayed strong; they were inseparable now.

She also knew that the two knew that today was her birthday, but it hurt her to think that they might have forgotten her special day. The day she actually looked forward to as a child, was now a day she wished never came.

A birthday is supposed to be happy, it's supposed to make you smile and feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, not like this; not like you'd rather just wished the day passed, or wished that it never even existed.

She pulled the covers up closer over her nose and turned to lay on her side, then curled into a small little ball, actually wanting to disappear for good,

Since, at times, she thought that was the best option out there.

But in all honesty, she wished that at least SOMEONE cared enough to remember.

But then again, who would? Lovina figured, that no one would remember anyways. Yes,

It did hurt to have your big day forgotten, but, it's not like a new type of feeling, she knew damn well that she was cranky and mean and violent behavior was out of lack of caring from her family.

Feliciana this, Feliciana that.

Yes, Lovina loved having her sister as family, even if she wasn't the smartest box of pasta there is. But it hurt when she didn't even notice that Lovina left whenever Feliciana got constantly praised for something. Soon enough, Lovina was SICK of it. That's why she moved so far away from her family, so she didn't have to be more of a burden to them as she figured herself as.

She shook her head and shut her eyes, trying to wipe the memories away, and drift into a peaceful slumber. And soon enough she did, which gave two certain people more time to plan their **_'Big Birthday Surprise.'_**

* * *

((_I just made Montana's have reservations, because, it honestly makes a little bit more stuff for me to write, so sorry if you don't like the reservation idea_.))

* * *

"So, reservation at 6:45 or 7:00?" Lars asked as he held the phone to his chest and asked Matthias the question.

"7:00, it'll be later so we could spend another night here." Matthias smiled and Lars rolled his eyes then put the phone back on his ear.

"Is 7:00 alright?" Lars asked the person on the other end and waited for a response and nodded as the person spoke back.

"Alright, sounds good, ok. Oh! One more thing!" Lars remembered, which made Matthias raise an eyebrow. "We're bringing a friend whose birthday is today, so is it alright if we get her a cake slice or something?"

Matthias smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Lars nodded again as the person spoke to him again. "Ok, sounds good. Thanks, bye." Then he hung up.

"Well?" Matthias expected a reply.

"We have our reservation! But it was bumped down to 7:35." Lars shook his head.

Matthias yawned. "That's ok I guess," He glanced to his watch. "Its 5:29 right now, should we wake her up?" Matthias stood from the couch downstairs and faced Lars.

Lars just smirked and walked up the stairs. "If we're gunna wake her, we're gunna wake her, with pure style and skill young one." He joked then walked towards her door, Matthias trailing behind with a scheming look on his face.

"Alright," Lars whispered. "Three... Two..."

Both Matthias and Lars were in perfect sync.

**"One"**

* * *

**The END~**

**Not really, but the next chapter will be soon so don't worry, I haven't gave up!**

**I Hope you guys don't mind the long wait, sorry about that.**

**Computer crash…. I WILL kill you someday… You just wait…**

**Anyways Until next time~**

**Bye~**


	8. The Present Wars PT2

Chapter 7: Present War PT.2

* * *

**The next chapter is here! I'm trying to speed up the updates since my little hiatus I went on because of my stupid computer :/**

**And the beginning of this chapter is how I would like EVERY day to start, really, I would.**

**Just so you know, I disappointed myself with 'Present war' because; it isn't much of a war AT ALL really. So I really do apologies for this crappy outcome.**

**But this chapter was kinda disappointing in my opinion, I'm so sorry.**

**(I apologize too much DX, but seriously, I am sorry.)**

**But here we are, (try to) enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, Sean is an OC :3 he's just there to be a waiter, that is all.**

* * *

"ONE!" Lars and Matthias yelled and opened the door to the room Lovina was currently sleeping away in.

As soon as the door was open, Lars hurriedly flicked on the light switch and he and Matthias ran to the bed and tackled her, threw off the blankets off and began to tickle her.

"A-Ahh! Haahhaha! Stop stop stop!" Lovina laughed and flailed around in every direction trying to cover her ticklish spots, but failed due to the fact she was out numbered two to one.

"Say mercy!" Matthias yelled as he pinched at her sides, which were her most ticklish spot.

Lovina tried to speak, but her lungs were running out of air due to all the laughing and flailing.

It was tiring.

"Ahh! Stop! Hahaa! M-Mercy! I... G-Give!" She searched for air while pushing Lars away from her neck, which was yet another ticklish spot.

"About time!" Lars laughed as he lied on his belly at the foot of the bed.

Matthias just laughed and smiled that goofy smile of his, and lay on his back between Lars and Lovina.

"What... The fuck kind of way... Is that to wake up..." Lovina panted for air and sprawled out on her stomach.

"A damn epic way!" Matthias scolded and pinched her side one last time, she curled up into a ball and kicked Matthias' head lightly.

"Anyways, its 6:55, time to get ready!" Lars stated and hopped up and walked to his dresser, since Lovina chose HIS room to sleep in.

Lovina sat up and looked at him confused. "Where are we going?

"Oh, we're eating out tonight, so get dressed." Matthias said then stole some of Lars' clothes since he didn't have any more.

"Idiots! I don't have anymore clothes for going out!" Lovina stood and ran a hand tiredly down her face.

"Take these, consider it a gift." Lars chuckled and bent down as he took out a pair of girls sweats out of the last drawer.

She took the sweats and looked at him skeptically. "Why do you have a pair of GIRLS sweats here..." She studied them closer. "And why do they look like the pair I lost when I first went to your old house?" She kicked his butt lightly and looked at him with an annoyed face.

Lars held his poor abused butt with one hand and chuckled then tossed her a white t-shirt that he figured would fit her. . "The first time you and Matthias spent the night at my old house, you forgot to pack those,"

Lovina grinned a little remembering that night. Her first time meeting Matthias to be exact, she didn't even talk to him. But they eventually got to know each other a while later.

"Well, I'll take these and change, so yeah." Lovina said as she exited the room and jogged down the stairs and walked into the guestroom.

She tossed off her PJ's and put on her black sweats, they were skinny by the ankle to the lower calf. Then got baggier up to her waist. Then she picked up the white shirt, it was just a simple v neck T-shirt, that was for guys, but she honestly didn't care, she put it on and it was surprisingly snug on her, but she still didn't care. Then she sprayed herself with perfume and jogged back up the stairs.

When she got to the top, Lars and Matthias were both waiting on the couch.

Lars wore dark grey sweats, a yellow t-shirt, and a black hoodie since it was chilly.

Matthias was always colorful, so he wore a blue t-shirt, white sweats, and this time, a yellow watch on his wrist.

"We ready?" Lovina asked and plopped down on the couch beside the boys, and noticed they were both on their cell phones texting. "Who're you texting?" She asked no one in particular.

Matthias smiled a little bit and blushed a little as well. "Astri."

"... Who?"

"My friend from Norway, she's... Nice?" Matthias scrunched up his face at the last part.

"What're you talking about?" Lovina asked again, she found this interesting.

"Nothing, I told her we're eating out, and she said she doesn't care and wants me to leave her alone." He smiled.

"Are you really gunna leave her alone?" Lars chuckled.

"Nope!" Matthias smiled a goofy smile and texted her again.

"What about you?" Lovina stole Lars' phone and saw that he was texting Maddie about work.

"Well, I don't think I need to tell you now." Lars said annoyed and grabbed his phone back.

"Now, bastards, are we going for supper now?" Lovina was VERY impatient.

"I guess we should, well, let's go." Lars said as the trio walked to the door prepared themselves ALL for the night ahead.

* * *

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy~! But here's my number, so call me maybe?" Matthias sang to the radio and danced in his seat.

"Was he always like this?" Lovina asked Lars, who was trying to focus on the road.

"Yeup." Was his answer.

"When were you such a good singer exactly?" Lovina smiled a little with her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Fuck you I'm an AMAZING singer! I'll show you!" Then Matthias plugged in his IPod to the radio and played a new song.

"WHAT IS LOVE~? BABY DONT HU-" A hand was slapped over his mouth.

"You sang that LAST time we were in here!" Lovina yelled and turned off the radio.

"... Jerks..."

* * *

"We have reservations for three." Lars said to the pretty blonde girl standing at the till where you wait to get seated.

"Reservations?" Lovina asked Matthias who gave her a crooked smile.

"Right this way lady and gentlemen." She smiles sweetly and walked into the dining area, which was moderately packed.

"This will be your dining area, your waiter today will be Sean, and he'll be here in a few moments to take your orders." The girl said as she set three menus on the table and walked back to the front with a smile.

"Ok bastards, WHY are we reserved here?" Lovina crossed her arms across her chest and expected an answer pronto.

"If we didn't, it would've been too packed to eat here." Lars stated looking through his menu.

"... I don't believe you, but you won't tell me the truth either way." Lovina said setting down the menu after deciding what she wanted.

"Well you're right there." Matthias laughed and set his down as well.

As the three waited for a few moments, talking about work and their shifts and days, the waiter came up.

He had shaggy brown hair with light amber eyes that looked almost yellow, and was VERY good looking in Lovina's opinion. "Hello, my name is Sean, I'll be your waiter today." He scribbled around on his notepad and looked back at them. "And what would you like to drink today?"

Matthias chose the most obvious one ever. "Beer please!"

While Lars and Lovina chose more sugary drinks. "I'll have a coke." Lara said.

Lovina went into flirt mode. "I'll have an iced tea." She looked at him and winked then smiled, while Sean smiled back.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Sean said, then walked away to the kitchen.

"Wow, you're a flirt." Lars chuckled.

Lovina glared at him. "He's cute, so, I flirted. There's nothing wrong with that." She looked off to the back. Yes, she WAS a flirt, but only to people who were cute, REALLY cute, or just hot enough to make everything melt.

"Anyways, why are you attacking me about flirting! I read those messages Lars!" Lovina smirked at the last part.

Lars looked off to his left. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"You were flirting with Maddie when you were texting her." Lovina looked at him with a hint of victory scheming in her eyes.

Lars blushed a little, but remember, he's FAR to 'Manly' to blush. "Ok, maybe a little... BUT NOW you're attacking me! What about Matthias!" Lars accused.

"Good point... MATTHIAS!" Lovina yelled, making Matthias jump and snap out of his daydream.

"W-what?" Matthias asked innocently, and looked at the two with a confused face.

"Were you flirting with Astri?" Lovina question.

"... No." Matthias looked away.

"Well I was right." Lars chuckled.

"Well what about YOU!" Matthias pointes at Lovina, who widened her eyes and had NO intention of saying ANYTHING.

"You and Antonio." Lars had a smug look on his face.

"I don't like that tomato bastard!" Lovina yelled and slammed her fist on the table, which gained some unwanted attention.

"I think otherwise." Lars calmly said.

"Same." Matthias chuckled.

"You were with him the whole night at the party, he saved you from those stalker guys, you and he fell asleep by each other... And he kissed you." Lars looked at her with a smug grin as he spoke the last part and gave Matthias a grin.

"H-He! I-I... DAMMIT!" Lovina hid her face in her arms as she lay her head on the table.

"We win" Matthias smiled.

Just as Lovina was going to come up with a snarky comeback, the waiter came with the drinks.

"Here is your beer," Sean said and placed the cup in front on Lars.

"Here's your Coke." He said to Lars and handed him his drink.

"And an Iced tea, for the lovely lady." He smiled a smooth smile at her, she smiled sweetly back and thanked him.

"Now, are you ready for your orders?" Sean asked as he took out the notepad yet again.

"Yep! I'll have the pork tenderloin with the mashed potatoes and... The peas and carrots!" Matthias ordered and handed his menu to Sean, who took it and placed it under his arm. Once he finished writing the order for Matthias down, he looked at Lars.

"I'll have a medium-rare steak with steamed veggies on the side." He said and gave the menu to Sean.

He wrote down the order and finally looked at Lovina with a smile for her order. "Umm... I'll have the small ribs with the garlic toast on the side." She smiled at him and gave him the menu.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes. There are crayons and coloring books if you want them." Sean joked, clearly expecting them to shoot down the offer.

"We'll take some!" Matthias said happily.

Sean chuckled and handed them all a coloring page with a maze and crossword puzzle on it.

"Your food will be ready soon." Then he walked away after winking at Lovina, who smiled at him.

"Flirt." Lars said as he drew a cat on his paper.

"Cat lover." Lovina said as she drew a tomato.

"Tomato freak."

"... Normal freak."

"WAOH! Unnecessary!" Lars laughed and drew and arrow on his page pointing at Lovina, which said "Don't talk to her unless you want to be put in a hospital for as long as you live."

"Can't we all just get along!" Matthias dramatically stated as he threw his hands in the air.

"That would be boring." Lars chuckled.

And he was right, I would be.

* * *

**{Antonio}**

"Are you sure this'll work amigos?" Antonio asked as they pulled into the Montana's parking lot.

"Positive, Mon Ami." Francis said as he pulled out a little box. "Just give this to her when you find the right time to do so." He handed the small sized box to Antonio.

"Just don't fuck it up." Gilbert lazily said from the backseat.

"Gilbert, we need to motivate him, not put him down." Francis scolded him.

"We'll the girl is CRAZY! She says she hates guys, then hangs out with those two." Gilbert yawned.

"Amigo, you never know unless you try!" Antonio said, trying to motivate Gilbert, and at the same time, trying to reassure himself that the plan would be a success.

The only thing he could do was hope for the best as the trio walked into the restaurant.

As they did, they did their best to be on the down low, so Lovina wouldn't see them.

When they were seated, the waiting game began.

* * *

**{Lovina}**

"Where the fuck is my dessert." Lovina groaned as she threw her head back.

Even after inhaling all that food, she STILL had room for more.

Lars grinned at Matthias. "It's actually on its way now." Lars said as he saw the parade of employees trail out of the back.

"Wha-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled in unison once they were around the table, even Lars and Matthias.

There was cheering and singing and smiles all being directed at HER. Not anyone else. HER.

And she liked it this time.

She thought that they forgot, when they planned the whole thing for her. 'That's what the reservation was for, and the acting like they forgot my birthday... They planned this for me...' She thought.

"AND for the birthday girl!" Matthias said as he and Lars came out of the back with a huge box that was hidden in the back of the restaurant.

"W-what?" Lovina managed to say, because at the moment, she wanted to cry.

Not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

"It's for you! Now open it!" Lars smiled happily and set the box in front of her.

"I-I thought you... Forgot..." She sat there stunned as they all sang and wished her a happy birthday.

This wasn't expected at all, she expected a little out going, returning to Lars' place and regretting even wanting her birthday to come. Now her image was turned around; to a better one.

She had a smile as she tore at the wrapping paper, wanting to see the gift.

As she unwrapped the final pieces, she noticed it was some sort of tank.

"W-Whets this?" She asked.

"Well, it's for your new turtle of course! We bought all the supplies you need and put them in the tank in their bags, so you can make the tank look however you want!"

Matthias grinned and pulled out another little box, this one, smaller.

He handed it to Lovina, and inside, was a small little turtle.

"Y-You guys... The- Thank you..." Lovina trailed off, she felt the happy tears welling in her eyes. She set the turtle in his little case on the table. She chose to name it Maggiano.

"Don't cry Mí querida!" Came a Spanish sounding accent.

"Tomato bastard?" Lovina turned to see the smiling face of Antonio.

"Si! I'm here to give you a present!" He said in a singsong voice.

Lovina felt her anger meter rising. She did kinda want to see him, just a little... But showing up out of the blue was a bit much.

"I don't need any more presents." She insisted and stood.

"Well, I bought it for you. So I was hoping you'd accept it." He said with an embarrassed face.

'DAMN YOU Antonio Fernandez Carrido and your adorable facial expressions!... Wait, did I call him adorable?! NO! No no no, Lovina, just accept the gift and give his some sort of thanks.'

"A-Ah... Graze... Bastard." Lovina took the little box Antonio held out for her and opened it.

Inside was a bracelet with a sea turtle charm, a Tomato charm, and a charm with a heart on it.

"D-Do you like it? I picked the charms too." Antonio asked nervously.

Lovina didn't reply yet, she just took out the bracelet and put it on her wrist, which fit perfectly.

"Why are you here?" Matthias asked as he walked over to the two.

"Oh, hola again! I-I came to give Lovina a present! And to eat of course!" he chuckled.

"How did you know it was her birthday?" Matthias questioned.

"Oh! I heard you talking at the party!"

"Huh, well that's nice of you to give her a present... Now scram." Matthias waved his hands as to say, Shoo.

"Oh! I have another present though!" Antonio patted his hoodie pockets.

"So do we, and we're first, we came up with the party idea." Matthias said as he took out a smaller box.

"I don't need more fucking presents!" Lovina complained, but to no use, since they don't listen to her anyways.

She was handed the present and opened it, and inside was a ticket to a spa, another to a pet store for her turtle outside of the city.

"The fuck?... A spa. I've... never been to one before..." Lovina admitted.

"Well now you can. We got you that because we thought it'd help you chill the fuck out for once." Lars joked.

"Fuck you."

"I'd fuck me too." He stated. Lovina just rolled her eyes.

"My turn!" Antonio said and handed her a little box, decorated with red and orange stripes.

Inside was a necklace; a heart with diamonds in it.

"A-Antonio..." Lovina said his full name for once.

She was positive, she'd never received anything so... Pretty, before. The diamonds in the heart sparkled and the silver shone.

"It was a lot, but... I got it for you, and I knew that it'd be nice. So, happy birthday Lovi." Antonio smiled then turned on his heels to go back to his friends, who were ready to leave.

"Wait..." Lovina said, then grabbed his arm.

"Si?"

The presents just made her heart warm up, she'd never really had such good birthdays since Feliciana was the star.

But this made her want to cry tears of joy for hours, because she found people who CARED.

"T-Tha..." She struggled getting the word out, but Antonio was patient.

"Th... Than..."

At that point she just thought 'Fuck It'

She set the case down on the table and did it.

SHE kissed HIM this time.

She looked at the ground at first, with her hands clasped together behind her back, then looked up, stood on her tippy-toes; due to a very different height situation, and kissed him.

"Wow... Did she just..." Lars trailed off then looked at Matthias, who of course looked offended.

"Why didn't we get kissed!" Matthias pouted.

Lars chuckled and put a hand on Matthias' shoulder. "Because she's like our sister. That would be awkward, so don't take it so personally."

"But... Ah fuck it... I'll let her have him ... Even if I hate him..." Matthias glared at Antonio, who was busy telling Lovina how 'cute and adorable' she was.

"Buddy, she can handle him herself... I'm sure of that. But you need to let her be happy, she was rooting for us in her own way when we found Maddie and Astri."

Matthias pouted, but agreed in the end.

Lovina pulled back and looked away blushing. "That was a thanks, don't expect more, dammit."

Antonio scrunched up his face. "You taste like garlic." Then he chuckled and lit up the room with that (amazing) horrible smile.

"IT WAS THE GARLIC TOAST DAMMIT!" She yelled then she walked over to Matthias and Lars, punched them, then tried to hug them, but gave up and punched them again.

"Lame." Matthias joked.

Lovina was just too happy right now to care, even if she didn't show it, she was, so she just gave them BOTH a little kiss on the cheek.

"I think we broke Lovina." Lars said to Matthias.

"I agree."

Antonio just smiled happily and hugged her, while she didn't do anything and stood there with her arms at her sides. "So, does this mean we're dating Lovi?" Antonio asked, looking at her with a curious face.

"I-I guess... DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT!" She yelled and blushed a little.

"S-Si! I'll try my hardest!" Antonio kissed her face at rapid speed.

"Oh, by the way, Lars, Maddie likes you." Lovina deadpanned as she looked over her shoulder at him, Lars smiled a little and nodded then mouthed 'I know I asked her out, she's STILL thinking'

Lovina smiled a little, then looked at Matthias. "I don't know about Astri, but she sounds like me, so just pester her until it works." She laughed a little when Matthias gave a thumb up and said it DID work.

Now Lovina just wondered how she managed to snag a job, meet her new best friends, find 'That Special Someone', and have probably the best birthday ever, even if it happened in the middle of Montana's, AND finally find her happiness, even if it was with a Tomato Bastard, and Two of the most (Amazing) terrible friends. And a city filled with a bunch of different people; she was stuck with them.

But that was ok, because now, she finally found her happiness.

Even if it ment that she'd be hanging out with the most (Amazing) terrible people out there.

But what she was afraid of, was the more than likely thought of MORE madness to happen in the future.

"Ummm... Lovi? I think it's time I got your number~! The both of us can talk all day!" Antonio sang.

"C-Chigi!"

At least she found her happiness... If that's what you'd call it.

* * *

**LLAAAMMMEEE ENDING**

**Welp, that's this story hope it didn't suck TOO badly (; - ;)**

**I thank you all for reading and supporting me :3**

**I won't stop writing new stories unless I have a reason**

**So until next story!**

**~Bombtown~**


End file.
